Gryffindor Princess
by moffaaaaaaat
Summary: I know what you're thinking: a story of a girl who went to Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor, lived happily ever after with her prince. Oh no, this isn't about that. This is so much more. This is the story of Selena Riddle, the daughter of the Dark Lord, how she coped, how she made her friends, how she fought, and how she fell in love with Draco Malfoy, starting from day one.
1. Chapter 1

_Year One_

It felt so good to me to go somewhere and not get stared at. Sure, by now I was used to it, but it still gets quite annoying. But there were loads of people here today, so I was happy I wasn't getting stares from anybody. I held onto my mum's hand tightly as we walked through King's Cross Station. I was scared, I admit, I have never been away from my mum ever in my life. It was always just her and I, granted my father disappeared a long while back when I was one.

Everywhere I looked, I tried looking for other kids like me with their luggage carts out in front of them with their trunks and owls in their cages. I especially tried to look for the kids that were young, kids like me who were just going to start Hogwarts this year. It was hard to see anybody in the station today, it was crowded beyond belief with muggles in every direction. Mum slowed us down as we reached a barrier.

"Platform 9 3/4." She said to me, smiling. "I'll run behind you okay, just go straight through the wall sweetie. I'll be here with you." she said. I nodded to her slowly and put both my hands on the cart, barely being able to see over it. I was just about to run when someone else came up to my mother.

"Hello.. I couldn't help but over hear you. Did you say Platform 9 3/4?" a woman in her middle-ages asked my mum. Next to her, she had a small girl with bushy hair standing next to her, looking scared. "Its Hermione's first day, and we're... err, muggles."

"Oh yes! Is it your daughters first time at Hogwarts? Its okay, its Selena's first time as well!" She said. "All you've got to do is go right where Selena is and run straight through the wall and onto the platform." My mum said. "We'll go first." I started walking fast and broke out into bit of a run, when suddenly I went straight through the brick wall and was on a completely different platform. My mum was behind me and I knew she was smiling at me. "Come on now, we must give off your trunk." she said to me. I nodded as I followed her. I didn't know if she had forgotten about the people that were waiting with us, but I kept following her back to watch her give off my suitcases.

The platform was incredible. There were so many different wizards around, with so many different people. I was amazed when I saw a red-haired woman leading on about four kids to get their luggage taken. I smiled at the world around me and couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mum brought me in front of a train door where people were getting on and got down in front of me.

"It seems like yesterday you were born, and now look at you, going off to Hogwarts! I'm so proud of what you've become! Remember to study hard, and please stay out of trouble. No matter what house you get sorted into, i'll always be proud of you." she said to me, kissing my forehead.

"Would daddy be proud of me if he was here?" I asked her. She looked at me softly as she hugged me.

"Of course he would be. He loved you. Please remember also, if anybody starts to pick on you because of him, don't hesitate to tell Dumbledore. I have a slight feeling he'll be looking out for you." she said, kissing my forehead again. "I'm going to miss you so much, Selena. Now get on the train before it leaves without you." I turned around and got on the steps.

"Bye mummy, love you!" I said to her happily before going on the train. I walked down a few compartments before I found one that only had a boy in it, who looked to be my age. I slowly opened up the door and poked my head in and he turned to me. "Can I sit with you?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he said smiling. I smiled back and sat down across from him. He had black hair and was small and skinny. He also had green eyes and circle glasses.

"I'm Selena, Selena Riddle. Whats your name?" I asked him kindly.

"I'm Harry, Potter." he said. I almost felt my heart stop beating. "Is something wrong, Selena?" he asked me.

"Its just... you don't hate me?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked me.

"Well, my father killed your mum and dad. And he tried to kill you as well..." I said to him. He shook his head and I left relief go through my body.

"No! You seem nice." he said to me as the train started going faster and faster out of the station. I was about to speak up again when a boy with red hair opened the compartment door. I recognized him as one of the boys from the big family before.

"Do you mind, everywhere else is full?" he asked us.

"Not at all." The boy went over to sit next to Harry.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron said to us both.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry replied back. Ron almost froze in his place and I had to hold in a giggle. It was so funny to watch.

"So its you... do you have it... the scar?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Harry replied back, lifting up his hair to show us his lighting bolt scar. I laughed at Ron's facial expression.

"Wicked." Ron said back to him. he then looked over at me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Selena Riddle." I said to him. Thats when his face dropped even more. Oh no, he's scared. "Don't be scared! I'm not like my dad, I promise!" I said to him.

"Its okay, you're nice to me!" Ron replied back. I smiled at him genuinely as he sat down next to Harry.

"Candy! Candy! Candy from the trolley dears?" an old woman with a cart said to us.

"No thanks, i'm all set." Ron said, pulling out a mushy looking sandwich that made me scrunch my nose up. Harry looked the same as I did, and pulled out his galleons from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot." He said to her. Ron's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he said this and as Harry got up and took about three of everything, one for each of us of everything. I smiled as I attacked a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and started to sift through it to find the ones that looked good. Ron and Harry were starting a conversation and I looked out of the window of the compartment and saw the trolley lady still there, but with a little blonde boy by her side. He was about my height, and he looked young like me. He was actually kind of cute, but little boy-ish cute.

"What's Selena got there?" Harry asked.

"A box of Every Flavor Beans. When they say every flavor, they mean, _every_ flavor." I said to him, popping one into my mouth. I scrunched my nose up again. "For intense, I just ate a dirt flavored bean. Ick!" I said as Ron laughed at me. I picked a random one up out of the box and handed it to him. "Go on, you eat this one then if you think its funny!" I said to him. His face turned as red as his hair and he ate the bean and he let out a 'Mmm'

"Bubble gum flavored! Go on Harry, you try one!" Ron said. I gave him one now and he did the same as me, he had a look of disgust on his face.

"This tastes like vomit!" He said. I laughed at him now.

"Then it probably is vomit!" I said to him as I laughed on my seat, which caused Ron to laugh. When I laughed my face turns red, so I covered my face and turned around so they couldn't see. But the blonde boy was still outside looking at me now, laughing as well. My mum always said my laugh was contagious, that once I get one person laughing, everybody else does too. She said that before my father turned evil, thats how he was.

I had a lot of traits like my father. For instance, I wasn't afraid to speak my mind to other people. If I got bullied this year, which I highly doubt, I would be the one to stand up to them and not care. I can invade the minds of other people like my father. I have grey eyes like my father had, the ones that my mum loved so much. I have the same hair color as my father, before he disappeared. My mum said that when I was born and the night he disappeared, he didn't look like what he does now. Now he's all pale, and his face distorted, and he doesn't have much of a nose when he comes to me in my dreams.

I looked over outside of the compartment window to see the girl that my mum and I had helped get onto the platform. Looking up close at her, she had brown eyes and a babyish face. She was already dressed in her robes. I looked at the expressions of the boys and they were just as confused as I am.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one." She said to us. She looked around the compartment and saw me. "You're the girl from the platform! I'm Hermione Granger." she said to me.

"I'm Selena Riddle." I said to her. She looked at the other guys.

"Ron Weasley." Ron replied to her.

"Harry Potter." he said now. She smiled, knowing who he was.

"Its really you!" she said. "I've read about you." she said.

"People read about me?" He asked. I nodded.

"You, Dumbledore and my father are the most famous wizards in the world, Harry." I said to him. He looked at me shocked as he nodded.

"Were you going to practice magic, lets see it." Hermione said to Ron. I looked at him, now realizing that he had his wand out.

"Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron chanted. Nothing happened except for the box to come off of Scabbers head and onto the ground.

"Are you sure thats a real spell? Its not a very good one. Well, I suggest you put on your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." she said to us as she left. I looked over at them with a look on my face. I realized she was right, as I could see a sudden burst of light in the distance and got up to go to the loo to change into my robes. Once I did that I went back to the boys compartment and waited to pull up to the school. Harry and I almost ran out of the compartment, we ran so fast we had to stop for Ron to catch up.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" I heard. I looked over with Harry and saw this huge man. Harry smiled and ran over to him. "Hello there 'Arry! See you've made a couple o' friends!" the giant said to him.

"Hi Hagrid! I did! This is Ron Weasley, and this is Selena Riddle!" Harry said happily.

"Another Weasley 'ere? How many more we gon' get?" Hagrid chuckled.

"Just one more, sir." Ron replied.

"And you little miss! Your father Tom and I went to school together! Smart lad, smart lad. Until he... you know..." he said to me. I nodded in agreement. "Firs' years! We're going to bring you into the school a little different, follow me right 'ere!" Harry, Ron and I eagerly followed Hagrid to a dock. "Five people to a raft! Go on now!" he said to us. Harry, Ron and I all went into one boat, along with two other boys named Seamus and Dean.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle; Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus told us. I smiled as we floated along the Black Lake and I was amazed at the sights of the castle.

"Whoa." Harry said next to me, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"You practically read my mind." I replied back to him. Once we got to the docks Hagrid lead us all up stairs and into the castle, where we waited outside of the Great Hall I assumed where a lady was waiting, who I assumed was Professor McGonagall who sent my letter to me.

"Welcome. In a few short moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You wait here until we are ready." she said, leaving us. I looked over at Harry and Ron with excitement in my eyes.

"So its true. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." the blonde kid said. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron held back a chuckle. This went noticed by Malfoy. "Think my names funny do you? I don't have to ask yours, red hair, hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." he said to him. He looked over at me for a bit, but looked away. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy held his hand out for Harry to take, which he rejected.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said. I laughed to myself at the look on the Malfoy boys face and heard a clearing of the throat, snapping my head to the direction of McGonagall.

"We are ready for you." she said. We all followed her into the Great Hall and then all eyes were on us. Hundreds of kids at each table were watching us all walk in, probably laughing at the spooked looks on our faces. We all stopped in the beginning and listened to the Sorting Hat sing its song to us. Then we started the sorting.

"Finnigan, Seamus." she said. I had barely started to pay attention because I recognized the name as the boy from the train.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed. I clapped for Seamus and watched him as he came smiling down as he ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, Hermione." she read out again. I could see Hermione talking to herself as she got up and walked slowly to the podium to sit down.

"You would do good in two houses... but its gotta be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed. I clapped for her as she happily went over to her table.

"Malfoy, Draco." she read again after I zoned out again. I watched him as he snottily walked up and sat on the seat. The hat barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" he smirked and went over to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry." Suddenly everything got quiet. I prayed that Harry would be okay. he walked slowly up and gasped in as the Sorting Hat was rather loud.

"Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?... Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?... Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table screamed in excitement as Harry ran off the table and sat down next to Seamus.

"Riddle, Selena." Everything got quiet again. More quiet then Harry. Nobody was talking. I heard a couple of people muttering 'Riddle.' but that was about it. I took a shaky breath in and sat up on the stool, when she placed the hat on my head.

"RIDDLE! I was wondering when I'd being seeing a child of Tom Riddle... you have so much potential... Where do I put you? You're harder to choose then Mr. Potter over there... You could do so much good in Slytherin, like your father... but you're not your father... Yes, yes... I know exactly where to put you now... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. I breathed a sigh of relief as McGonagall took the hat off of me and I took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry.

"WE GOT POTTER AND RIDDLE! WE GOT POTTER AND RIDDLE!" Two red-haired twins said. They've got to be Weasleys.

"Weasley, Ronald." He was the last person to go up.

"Another Weasley? I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. We clapped for Ron and he came down taking a seat next to his brother. We were all excited about being sorted into the same house we almost didn't hear Dumbledore hit his glass with his spoon.

"Let the feast, begin." he said. Just then food appeared on our plates. Ron, Harry and I almost had our eyes bugging out of our heads, as did Seamus and Dean.

"Its like heaven." I said out loud, causing the Gryffindors on my table to start laughing as we all dug into the food. And it was so good! I have never tasted anything like this food! Its amazing! Once we were done, Dumbledore said a few words to us and then we went off to our common rooms.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me! Come on, keep up!" another red head said. Another Weasley, wow. Harry and I gave each other looks as we looked at the Weasley.

"Percy, you could be less rude." Ron said to his brother.

"Hush up Ron." Percy said back. I gave him a look of surprise as we walked around and up the stairs. "The stairs change frequently around here. Be careful." he advised to us. We walked down a hallway until we reached a portrait.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Before you enter our common room, you must enter a password. Do not give this password out to anybody else in the castle, here me?" he said to us. We all nodded. "Caput Draconis." he said. The door slowly swung open and we all followed in behind Percy, in awe.

"Girls, your dormitories are up the stairs to your right, boys same to your left. You'll find that all of your belongings are already there for you. Now off the bed you go." He said. I was the first one to go up the stairs, as for some reason everyone thought they would get lost. I looked into the first room and saw my initials on my trunk, laying on a bed.

"This is ours." I said to the girls behind me. I ran over to my bed and sat on it, pulling my trunk off and placing it at the foot of my bed for now. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm still to excited to sleep." I said to them. They all nodded in agreement.

"How about we all introduce ourselves, properly. After all, we are going to be living together for the next seven years." a girl said.

"Thats a good idea." I said to her. We all sat at the end of our beds after Hermione shut the door for us. "Lets go clockwise starting at the door. You first." I said, pointing towards a random girl.

"Okay. Well, i'm Lavender Brown. Half-blood." she said, looking at the girl next to her.

"I'm Parvati Patil." she said simply. "I have a twin Padma, placed in Ravenclaw." she looked over at the girl next to her, the girl who's idea it was to do this.

"Fay Dunbar. Muggle born, actually." Hermione smiled to herself, but this wasn't unnoticed by me.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm also muggle-born. Surprised my parents, it did." she said. Now all eyes were on me.

"Selena Riddle. Pureblood, actually. Mum was a pureblood Gryffindor as well, Dad was a pureblood Slytherin... obviously." I said to them. All of them looked scared to ask questions, except for Fay.

"Do you ever hear of him?" she asked me.

"Well, sometimes in my dreams. I doubt i'll see him now with the enchantments and stuff." I said to her back.

"Is he scary?" she asked me again. I shook my head.

"Not to me." I said to her. She nodded again. "Look, our ties are here!" I said happily. All of us girls leaned over to the side of the bed and picked up our ties. "Wicked." I said.

"Robes too!" Hermione said to us. "They're our sizes! They must get them from the shop!" she said back to us. We heard a knock on our door and in came Professor McGonagall.

"Lights out ladies." she said to us, looking at me mainly.

"I'm sorry Professor, we weren't tired yet so we introduced ourselves to each other. We'll get to bed straight away." I said to her.

"Very well Miss Riddle." she said to me calmly. She looked at me one last time before closing the door and walking off. Before we went to bed, Hermione and I switched beds. She wanted to be close to the door so she could be up early. I agreed and now had one bed closer to Fay, who I had taken a liking too. I changed into my pajamas as did the other girls.

"Wait, did they say how we're going to get up?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. We all trusted that their was a way we would wake up and I heard everyone fall asleep around me, and soon it was my turn.


	2. Chapter 2

We were certainly woken up next morning with a buzz. Literally. Turns out at about five thirty in the morning, a buzz goes through each of the rooms, jumping everybody awake. I looked on my night table next to me and saw that my schedule had arrived and I was now looking over it profusely. We had Transfiguration with McGonagall first.

"The prefects could have bloody warned us about the alarm! Or McGonagall!" Fay said, aggravated.

"I know, really." I huffed. I went into my trunk and took out my blouse, vest, and skirt to change into. I closed the curtains around my bed and changed quickly, pulling them back once I was done. I put my tie around my neck and tucked it in neatly, slipping the vest on top. "We've got Transfiguration first. Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked Fay.

"Went to change in the loo. Personally, I think you have a smarter idea." she said, slipping on her knee socks like I was. I tied on my shoes and threw my robes around my shoulders. "Looks here we do have Transfiguration first. Then we've got a bit of Charms, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic. We've got lunch and then we have Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy." she recited for me.

"Why did they take all of their books if we can just come back after lunch and get the ones we need for the rest of the day?" I asked her, only packing up my book for Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. She shrugged her shoulders as I packed up the rest of my stuff and headed down to breakfast with her. I took a seat across from Ron, Harry and Seamus.

"Fred and George just told us that we've got all our classes with Slytherin! Can you believe that!" Ron said to us unhappily as I nibbled at a piece of toast. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you two down here before anybody else?" Harry asked.

"The girls changed in the loo. We closed the curtains on our beds and changed from there." I said to him.

"Smart idea... you're Fay, right?" Seamus asked. She nodded and smiled. She has a wee crush on Seamus. "Seamus Finnigan." he said to her, nodding in her direction. I smiled at the two of them as I turned back to eating my toast and eggs on my plate.

"How come you've got less books?" Ron asked us.

"Honestly Ron, do you have a _brain_?" I asked. "We've got a lunch break. Go up to your dorm and drop of the stuff you don't need and then go to lunch. Duh." I said to him. I heard a few snickers from people around me. I sipped on my cup of tea and once Fay and I finished, like people around us, we headed off to find the Transfiguration room.

"Riddle, Dunbar, my class is this way." McGonagall called to us as she stood outside of a room. "In you go. Gryffindors are to sit to the far right, near my desk. Go on." she said. Fay and I were practically the first ones there, so we got right up front row.

"No way i'm getting the isle seat, what if the idiot that sits on the table next to me blows something up?!" She bickered.

"Honestly Fay, we're in Transfiguration, not Potions. No one's going to blow anything up." I stated to her as I took the isle seat. Hermione came in next, disappointed.

"How did you get front row?" she asked.

"We were the first ones from our house here. Unlike half of the girls, we changed behind the drapes on our beds in our dormitory. We get here much quicker." Fay said. By the time she came to her senses, the isle seat on the table behind us was taken, so she had no choice but to sit against the wall on the table we were at, as they sat three to one. Behind us sat Harry, Ron and Seamus. Behind them the other two girls sat with Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas was stuck in the back row by himself.

"You alright back there all by your lonely Dean?" I asked him jokingly.

"Stuff it, Riddle." I heard him mutter. I shot him a glare and he took it back. "I mean, uh..."

"He's mighty used to it you see, Riddle." Seamus said joking back.

"Aw, poor little Dean." I said as my house started to laugh with me.

"Yes, Miss Riddle, poor Dean. Come now Mr Thomas, you can bring that chair up here to sit with the rest of your friends so you're not alone." McGonagall said. I had to hold in my laughter at the look on Deans face when he was brought closer. Nonetheless, he brought a chair up next to Seamus on the isle. "Well, now that Miss Riddle, Mr Thomas and Mr Finnigan have calmed down, welcome to Transfiguration. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." she said to us. "For now, take out your books and read the first chapter. Once everybody has closed their books, I will tell you what to do next. Go on." she said.

The first chapter of the book was quite boring, actually. It was all basic stuff, but I read it over about five times.

"Riddle, I believe I said you only had to read it once. This is the fifth time you've gone back to read it." McGonagall said, calling me out.

"Just want to make sure that i've got it in my head, Professor." I said to her, now closing my book. She nodded at me slowly.

"Now that Riddle has finally stopped reviewing, you will review once more with a partner. If one does not understand, the other might." she said. She wrote down names on her board.

"Gryffindor goes first for pairing. Miss Granger with Mr. Weasley. Miss Brown with Mr Thomas. Miss Riddle with Mr Potter. Miss Dunbar with Mr Finnigan. Miss Patil with Mr Longbottom." I felt a wave of relief as I was paired with Harry. He took Fay's seat and Fay took his.

"How about this... you can tell me whats in the chapter since you read it five times, and I won't ask you anything." Harry proposed.

"Like hell. Open the book Potter, you're reading the chapter with me." I said to him. I heard snickers from behind me, most likely my friends. "Stuff it Seamus." I said to him. He rolled his eyes but winced as Fay hit him in the arm to pay attention. "Hey, pay attention!" I said to Harry as I hit his arm. We ended up finishing before anybody else, but I couldn't help but over hear Neville struggling.

"You want to help him, don't you?" Harry asked. I nodded. Harry moved over a seat. "Neville, come here." he said to him. Neville looked scared but came anyways and sat down.

"Open your book." I said to him. He did so slowly. "What don't you understand?" I asked him.

"The lot of it, actually." he said quietly. I could feel all eyes on me as I explained to him what was in the chapter, and as Harry did too. When McGonagall called us back to our seats, I felt happy and accomplished, seeing as I quizzed Neville and he got nearly everything right.

"Riddle, Potter." she said to us. I looked up at her standing there with a small smile on her face. "Five points to Gryffindor, each, for helping a student in need when it wasn't your duty." she said to us. I smiled at myself happily when she said this. I heard a couple growls from Slytherin next to us, but that was about it. The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Off to Charms, go go." she said to us. I collected my books and walked out of the classroom with the rest of my house around me, all of us talking like family. It seems as if none of the other houses were as close as us.

"I wonder what we'll do in Charms. Think we'll actually do magic in a class?" I asked them. Hermione went on to talk about how we're probably going to learn the basics of all our classes today, and we entered the Charms room with Professor Flitwick standing on his podium.

"Good morning first years! Looks like all of Gryffindor came at once! Excellent! All of you can fill up that first row and the row behind it!" he said. Hermione practically ran to the seat closest the professor, me going in next to her and Fay following with Lavender and Pavarti sitting next to us. Behind us we had the boys. Across the way Slytherin filed in and I could see Malfoy giving me a look and I looked away and got out my book. "No no Miss Riddle, you won't need a book today." he said to me. "Just your wand and that feather you've got on your desk." he said to me again.

"Welcome to Charms class! Today we're going to go over the basic movement of the wand, and try and see if any of you can levitate the feather that lay on your desk." he said. "The movement you should use when you're casting a spell is called _swish and flick!_ Everybody pick up your wands and try it!" he said to us. I picked up my wand happily. We all recited it perfectly, though some people did not do it right. "Its alright! Its only our first try, you might not get it right on the first time. Let's keep practicing this movement."

For about twenty minutes we practiced the movement of our hands. Eventually he told some of us we could stop because we were excelling.

"Excellent! I think most of you are ready to try the spell! Now, repeat after me: Wingardium Leviosa!" We all repeated him. "Excellent! Can any of you tell me what it is? Ah, Miss Riddle!"

"Its a charm that makes objects levitate, its a hover charm." I said to him.

"Very good Miss Riddle. Five points for Gryffindor!" he said. "Now remember, swish and flick! Go try it!"

"Wingardium Leviosa." I recited, doing the movement that was taught. On my first try, my feather started floating in the air and I made it fly up a couple of inches. Hermione looked mad, but everyone in my house looked ecstatic.

"Whoa!" Ron said happily.

"Look at that! Miss Riddle has done it on her first try! You don't see that often! Ten points to Gryffindor for you Miss Riddle!" he said. I placed my feather back on my desk and stopped, feeling pleased. The bell rang signaling the end of class. I packed my stuff and headed out with Faye to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Do you think Professor Quirrell will be freaked out that i'm in his class? I mean its Dark Arts and... you know." I asked Faye.

"I don't see why not. You're a student taking a class. He shouldn't have to treat you any differently than normal." she said to me. I shrugged my shoulders as I slumped down at a table, of course Hermione following in to get front row with me. "I wouldn't be surprised if you excelled, Selena. Nobody should be surprised if you do good."

"Yeah because this stuff was my fathers pride and joy. He just used it for the wrong reasons." I said to her quietly.

Defense Against the Dark Arts went by in a drag. Professor Quirrell made us read two chapters of the book and we took a bunch of notes. He stutters way to much for my liking, so its hard to understand him. He claims tomorrow we will be learning The Curse of the Bogies, which to me is a baby curse. I said nothing though, but I think Quirrell could tell I wasn't pleased by the look on my face.

The History of Magic was by far the worst. The teacher, Professor Bins, is a ghost and has the most dreary voice in the world. I nearly found myself falling asleep at how boring this was... and he noticed, then proceeded to say that my father didn't have a knack for the class either and found himself falling asleep every class. Wonder why, huh?

"Class dismissed early. Off to lunch for the lot of you." he said to us. Fay and I practically ran out of the room once more and up to our dorms.

"Can you believe some of that rubbish?! His voice is so monotonous it makes me want to hit myself in the face with a beaters bat." Fay said. I laughed with her as I picked up the books that I would need, along with my cauldron for Potions and stuff I needed for Astronomy and Herbology. Once we finished we went down to lunch. "Selena, that Malfoy kid is looking at you again." she said to me.

"Again? What do you mean again?!" I asked her.

"You didn't notice? All through all of our classes he's right next to us, or in Charms across. He looks at you the entire class." she noted to me. I shrugged my shoulders as I ate my food quickly, wanting to get to Potions early. Professor Snape was the most hated teacher in the school. Fay and I walked down to the dungeons together, seeing Hermione look lost. We collected her on the way and made it to the classroom. The Slytherins were already there, of course. I sat down on the isle seat, again because Fay doesn't want to get blown up. She had asked Professor Snape the probability of something exploding today, and he was it was likely to happen and thats all she needed to hear before she said "You take the isle seat." and sat in between Hermione and I. The rest of the houses came in at once and then Snape started to talk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking, I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." he said, looking around at us Gryffindors. "Though I have a feeling that a few of you in particular will excel." he said, looking at me this time. Great, another father trait. Thanks a lot, Dad. I sighed in my seat and started to take down the notes of what Snape was saying and tried to make sense of what was being said. I looked over at Fay who gave me a bored look. I nodded to her but kept going on with the notes not saying anything. When the bell rang I felt relief and headed up to the Astronomy Tower with Fay, Hermione trailing behind us.

"Snape freaks me out." I said to Fay. She laughed at me and I rolled my eyes at her as we headed up to the astronomy tower to get ready for our lesson. Astronomy was pretty boring too, but still not as bad as History of Magic. The Herbology teacher was a nice lady, but other than that nothing exciting was in that class. When I got back to my dorm room and threw everything I had been carrying on my bed.

"You're telling me." Fay said, copying my actions. The prefect for the girls told us it was time for dinner, and that we don't have to be dressed formally. She was in her pajama bottoms and shirt, so I took to dressing into my pajamas as well, which were just a pair of pink plaids and a white fitted shirt. Fay did the same as me. When we got to the common room, Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hey guys, lets go eat." I said to them.

"We're waiting for - here he is." Harry said. Seamus was coming down the stairs now and we all walked together down to the Great Hall for dinner. Everybody else was dressed like Fay and I.

"Does anybody else think Hermione is an annoying know-it-all?" Ron asked.

"Ron, thats rude!" I said to him as I took my seat.

"You should have heard her correcting me in Charms! She shouldn't be correcting me if she couldn't even get it herself!" Ron fought back.

"Its still rude to say that of people, especially in your house. We're all going to be together for the next seven years so we might as well get along without arguments." I barked to him. That shut him up for the remainder of dinner and he continued to eat at his food. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see McGonagall stand up behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. Come now. You can bring your roll." she said. I nodded as I grabbed my roll and followed McGonagall out and up to Dumbledore's office. "Lemondrop." she said. The stairs ascended from the ground and we started to climb to Dumbledore's office. She walked right in, me following behind her. Dumbledore smiled at me as I walked into his office.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Have a seat, Selena." he said to me. I nodded as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "You're not in any trouble. I received a letter from your mother. She's worried that other people will treat you wrong or unfairly. I want you to know that if anything like that happens, you can come straight to me. And... Professor Quirrell is worried about having you in his class. He's afraid your more into the advanced spells."

"Professor, I couldn't help it in his class. I'm sorry. I'm really eager to learn, you see..." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"I know you are, and that is exactly what I told Professor Quirrell when he came in to talk to me. I also mentioned that your father was such a Dark Arts lover, that it should be expected that you are too." Dumbledore explained to me.

"Why is he frightened of me?" I asked him. Dumbledore simply shrugged his shoulders. I sighed.

"I suggest you do not worry about it, or go up to him about it. Now, go off to bed. You have classes early tomorrow." he said to me. I nodded as I got up to leave and skipped down the stairs to be met by a blonde head of hair at the bottom.

"Riddle." he said to me.

"Malfoy." I said back to him. For some reason we couldn't walk away from each other. I smiled at him lightly and he smiled back at me.

"Nice pajamas." he said to me.

"Thanks. The lazy look is my thing." I said to him with a laugh. He laughed back at me and nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow in Charms. My friends probably want to see me." I said to him.

"Later Riddle." he said to me as I walked away.

"Later Malfoy." I said to him over my shoulder as I trotted back to my common room happily.

"There she is!" Ron said. I waved to them as I sat down next to them. "Well? What happened?" they asked.

"He wanted to know if I was getting treated differently by anybody. And Quirrell complained about me to him! Can you believe that?! I did nothing! He's afraid to teach me!" I said to them all. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Selena, don't worry about it. Now tell me why you're so happy." Fay said to me. "Did you see blondie on the way out?" she asked me.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I said to her. Before anybody could say anything, I bid them all goodnight and went up to my dorm to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait for the few people that read this story... to be honest i have forgotten about it. I've got loads of uploads! But if i don't upload in months, then go to my wattpad page JustLittleAlyssa and read it there! **

* * *

_Dear Mummy,_

_Hogwarts is great! I survived the first week without any problems. I know its late to tell you this, but I was sorted into Gryffindor! I love my house and everybody in it, we're all so close, its great. You know what girl we helped at the station? Well she's in my house as well. We're not that close right now, everybody seems to think she's a know-it-all. We don't know why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw instead. _

_Also, nobody treats me any different knowing i'm his daughter, which makes me happy. Well, maybe Professor Quirrell, but thats because he's the DADA professor, and he's afraid of teaching me because of dad. Other than that, i'm the favorite student of practically everybody else because i'm always the first person to get questions right, Flitwick thinks i'm amazing because on the first day I managed to levitate my feather. _

_Anyways, I miss you! Its still weird not seeing you everyday, but my house is my family now so i've got them. I'll try to remember to write you, but if I don't its because i'm having so much fun here, haha!_

_Love, Selena_

I folded up the parchment and wrote my mum's name on the top of it and set out to the Owlery to send it off. I had just remembered that I had been here a week and I hadn't wrote anything to my mother. We had no classes or anything today and our flying class got postponed to tomorrow because its rainy outside. I put my hood over my head and made a break for it, running the entire way to the owlery. I took my hood off as I entered the owlery, me being the only person here. My owl was already waiting for me as I tied the letter around her leg and let her fly off.

"We meet again." I heard from behind me. I grinned to myself.

"Why is it always just us, Malfoy?" I asked him. "Demetria Montez. 30 on Eighth Street, London." I spoke to my owl. She gave me a hoot and flew off quickly. I turned around to look at Malfoy. "You haven't gotten anything in your hands. What brings you here?" I asked him.

"I'm actually waiting for a letter back to me. I sent one to my father, and one for my mother as well." He lectured me.

"I forgot to mail my mum until today. Hope she's not to mad. As for my father... well I haven't heard of him yet." I said to him as he awaited his owl.

"You... hear from him?" Draco asked me skeptically. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I haven't heard from him in a while. He would come to me while i'm dreaming or something normally." I explained, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, later." I said to him, but not before we heard Dumbledore make an announcement.

"Attention, all students are to report back to their common rooms and stay there, as there is a storm coming. If there is anybody out of school grounds in the owlery or Quidditch pitch, stay where you are and a teacher will be there soon to escort you back into the castle." I groaned to myself, as I heard Malfoy do the same.

"Looks like we're stuck here now. Finally, my letters." he said to me. I sat down against the wall of the owlery and waited for which ever teacher was to come and get us, until I heard a crack of thunder and jumped back and squealed a little bit. My face turned red when I realized that Malfoy was still here with me and that I had acted like a baby in front of somebody that I might fancy. "Scared of a little thunder, Riddle?" he asked snottily.

"Whats it to you?" I fired back at him. He looked at me softly and came over to sit next to me. He smiled at me and put his hand on mine comfortingly.

"I don't know." he said to me simply. I turned my hand around slowly and he got the picture and laced his fingers with mine. "Its not gonna get you Riddle. Its just noise. Or is it the lightning that creeps you out?"

"No, its both." I said to him shyly. He laughed as he shook his head at me lightly. I rolled my eyes at him. "How long do you think its going to be until we get escorted back?" I asked. Just then, another crack of thunder and I jumped, again.

"Who knows. Nobody probably wants to come out in this crap anyways, I pity the poor soul who has to come out here to get us." Draco said, squeezing my hand after I jumped. I could feel little butterflies forming on the inside of my stomach as he looked at me. Okay then, I fancy him, I'm positive.

"Unless its Quirrell. Then he can suck it up. He's tried to get me kicked out of class about five times this week... one complaint for every day of the week." I said to him.

"Why's Quirrell trying to - oh, wait a minute..." he said to me. I nodded as I laughed lightly and relaxed for a little bit, as I knew that we would be waiting here for a while. I watched him as he came a bit closer to me as he did the same as I did and relaxed. The thunder got louder and closer, as did the lightning, which hit a bit of the ground outside. I felt an arm around my shoulder, noticing now that Malfoy had put his arm around my shoulder. "Just trying to make you feel better. Come on, calm down. It won't get to us, we're safe." He said to me. I nodded slowly as I tried to relax, but it wasn't deeming successful because I was freaking out on the inside that he had his arm around me to calm me down.

"I'll make an attempt, but don't get your hopes up." I said to him weakly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Quirrell, there's kids in there! Miss Dunbar said that Miss Riddle set out to the owlery an hour ago! We must go check!" I heard Professor McGonagall bark to Quirrell. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Draco stifling a laugh behind me. We stood up next to each other as I poked my head outside of the owlery to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell coming up the steps. "Riddle! How could you be so foolish as to leave! Mr. Malfoy, you too? Come on now you two, lets get back to the castle!" she said to us. Malfoy and went next to McGonagall with Quirrell following behind us as she raced us towards the castle.

We were almost at the castle when a bolt of lightning struck the grounds. McGonagall had put her arm around me, but the impact of the bolt threw me back onto the ground, causing me to hit my head and black out.

_I was laying on the grass in a field. Where am I? I sat up and looked around me. It was beautiful here. Was I dead?_

"_You're not dead, sweet heart. Just unconscious for now." I heard coming from behind me. I smiled as I turned around and came face to face with my dad. Every time I see my dad, I can agree with my mom that I look just like him. We have the same hair color, eye color, and some facial features. "Hello honey." he said, sweeping my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. _

"_Hi daddy." I said to him softly as he picked me up and let me sit on his lap. _

"_How's Hogwarts, love?" he asked me softly. I could feel myself getting a bit scared of having to tell him that I was in Gryffindor. "I know you were sorted into Gryffindor, Selena. Thats wonderful. I never saw you as much of a Slytherin anyways, you're more kind like your mother." he said to me. _

"_How did you know?" I asked him._

"_Lets just say... i'm closer than you think. You still haven't told me about Hogwarts yet. Don't think I forgot." he said to me. I giggled to myself. _

"_Its great. Nobody really fears me or anything... well, maybe my Dark Arts professor, but thats about it. He's so annoying, he keeps on trying to get me kicked out of his class! At this point, I would rather be taught privately by Dumbledore so I don't have to deal with him being an idiot!" I ranted. _

"_Just have patience, Selena. He's probably afraid your just as powerful as I am, and everybody knows that i'm a powerful wizard." My father said as I nodded. "You've been taking a liking to the Malfoy boy, have you?" he asked me. I blushed a deep pink. _

"_He's nice. To me, anyways." I said to him._

"_His father and sister-in-law are my most loyal followers. Its only assuming." my father said to me. "But, then again, no one really knew of you until after you were born, and even then Lucius was busy with his own family. So, he's not liking you because his father told him to, he's liking you for you." my father said smiling. "Do you have any friends from your house?"_

"_Yeah, two muggle born girls that room with me, Fay Dunbar and Hermione Granger. Then I'm close with the Weasley boys, a guy named Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter." I said to him. I thought I shouldn't have said Harry's name._

"_Harry Potter you say?" he asked me. _

"_Dad, no way. Don't do anything to him, he's completely harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly. He's probably the most understanding person in that whole school, when he actually should be the person to hate me." I explained to my father. I knew he wanted to kill Harry desperately for making him disappear, but now that I was friends with him there was no way he was going to. _

"_Don't worry hon, its only his first year." my father said. He looked at me and kissed my forehead, changing the topic next. "How's mum?"_

"_She was good last time I talked to her on the platform. I sent her a letter today and now I just have to wait for her to write me back." I explained to him. He looked off thinking for some more, and I laid my head in his lap, feeling sleepy. Whenever I feel sleepy in the dreams where I see him, I know i'm going to wake up soon._

"_Study hard Selena. Don't worry about your professor. If anything comes up, you can tell either Dumbledore or Snape. Snape's a follower of mine, and a real loyal follower. He'll take care of you. If anything happens, remember your a powerful witch and just hex them into the next century." he said to me, making my giggle a bit. "I love you sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." he said, kissing my cheek this time instead of my forehead. _

"_I love you too daddy." I said to him. It was a couple of minutes before I actually fell asleep, in between he would stroke my hair and kiss my forehead softly._

_Then, just like that, he was gone, and so was I._

"When's she gonna wake up?" I heard coming from around me.

"Miss Dunbar, she looks as if she's coming to now. Step back from the bed, Weasley!" I heard McGonagall bark.

"We want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up though!" I heard Fred and George say in unison.

"We don't want to scare her back into her sleep, you two." Ron added. I opened my eyes as I laughed, looking at all of my friends around me. On the table next to me, I had some candy waiting for me and some cards.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I heard the twins say from the side of me. "Had a nice dream, did you? You were smiling the entire time." Fred added. I shrugged my shoulders. "Was it about Malfoy? He didn't leave for a full hour after you came here, until Dumbledore called him up to his office. His father was here or something."

"No, it was not about him. But really? He was?" I asked them. They all nodded as Pomfrey came over to check on me, and ended up letting me go.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you Miss Riddle, to make sure you are okay." McGonagall told me. I nodded to her as I told my friends I would meet them in the common room as I went off to Dumbledores office. I recited the password and climbed up the spiral staircase and into his office. I was about to knock, when the door opened for me. I smiled at Dumbledore as I stepped in.

"Ah, Miss Riddle. Its always nice to see you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Same to you professor." I said shyly as I stepped into his office more. "Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me, sir?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, which clearly you are. If it wasn't for Draco here, you would be worse. He pushed you out of the way of the bolt so there wasn't impact as bad." Dumbledore said to me. I could have sworn my mouth dropped open there on the spot. Draco helped me? A Gryffindor? No way. I looked over at Draco and his face was flushing a deep red. "Miss Riddle, can you stay for just a couple more moments? I was just done here with Mr. Malfoy." I nodded and took a seat on the window as Dumbledore lead them out of his office, and then they met Snape and Dumbledore came back in.

"What did Quirrell complain about this time?" I asked him. He chuckled from the doorway and shook his head.

"He hasn't, but I believe that he will soon enough. Which is why I will be teaching you your Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I think it will be less stressful on you and Professor Quirrell. Everything will be the same, the same homework and material, just taught by someone different." he said to me.

"Oh thank you Professor! Really, thank you!" I said to him happily. I really couldn't stand Quirrell, he just ticked me off to no end with the constant complaining and thinking I was a threat when I wasn't.

"We will meet at your regular class time here everyday. Now, its a Saturday night, I assume you will be spending it with some of your friends. Off you go." he said to me. I nodded as he dismissed me and skipped down the stairs and up to my common room, going by Draco and his father and Snape as they were going down to the dungeons. I entered the password for my common room and walked in to see my friends waiting on the couch for me.

"How did it go?" Harry asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Fine. Dumbledore asked me if I was okay, which I am. Did you know that Malfoy saved me? Like, he pushed me out of the way. Whatever, but I don't ever have to walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts ever again because i'm getting taught by Dumbledore from now on!" I said to them all.

"Hold up, Malfoy saved you?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"He pushed me out of the way of the lightening bolt. Here I am thinking that it was McGonagall who pushed me out of the way when it was really Draco." I said to them. Fay gave me a funny look and I rolled my eyes at her as Percy told us it was time for dinner, so we all went back down to dinner.

"Selena! Thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione said, skipping over to me. I smiled as we hugged and sat down at the table, waiting for our food. Seconds later cut chicken appeared on our plates and we all dug into our food, me mostly granted I was out for a couple of hours and had skipped lunch because of it. I wanted to get the chance to talk to Malfoy before I went back upstairs, so I told all my friends I was tired and went outside and sat down to wait, hidden from anybody else. He would know, and sure enough ten minutes later he was outside with me.

"Its good to see you awake finally." he said, coming next to me close. I nodded.

"Thanks for saving me. Dumbledore told me, obviously." I said to him. He nodded back to me. "Why?" I asked him. "Why'd you do it? I'm just a stupid Gryffindor. Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get a long, you know." I said to him. He rolled his eyes at me as he came in and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I can't let a cute little thing like you get hurt." He said. Suddenly I felt him tense up and he looked at me with wide eyes. "Well... see you Selena." he said to me. I watched him walk away from me, confused and not knowing what was happening. I followed him a couple minutes later and snuck back up into the common room, to be met by Fay in my dorm.

"You lied to us!" she said to me. I nodded slowly. "Where were you?" she asked me again.

"I was with Draco. I wanted to thank him for saving me. And he called me cute! Can you believe that? God, I feel like such a girly girl!" I said to her. She laughed at me.

"Its okay. It means your falling for him is all. You know what else? The fact that he saved you also proves that he's falling for you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Updates will come a little bit more frequently for a bit cause i've got 9 chapters written out, i'm trying to play catch up at the moment, haha! thanks for the new follows by the way! :)**

* * *

The first month of school went by in a breeze. Harry landed himself a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team after trying to get Neville's Remembrall back from Draco who had stolen it after it fell out of his pocket. Speaking of Draco, he went back to normal, meaning mocking my friends and picking fights with almost everybody who came within a meter of him that was in a house other than Slytherin. Except me. Of course, this leads everyone else to say "Of course he doesn't pick on her, he knows who her father is!" and then he yells something back at them usually. Its a different comeback every time. Right now I was walking out of Charms with Harry, Ron and Fay next to me and Ron was complaining about Hermione.

"Its leviOsa not levioSAR! She's a nightmare! Its no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" he complained. I rolled my eyes but stopped as I saw Hermione walk past us quickly, sounding like she was crying.

"Way to go Ron!" I said to him, hitting his shoulder with my book. "You boys can be so heartless sometimes!" I said to them as I ran off to go find Hermione quickly before Defense Against the Dark Arts started. After Defense Against the Dark Arts we had no classes because it was Halloween and we needed to get ready for the big feast. Plus, I wouldn't have time to find her after because I would be loaded with homework. I thought I saw her turn into the girls bathroom so I ran through everybody to find her.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" I asked. She didn't have to reply, the crying was answer enough. "Hermione, don't listen to Ron. He's an idiot. I'm your friend. Please come out? You have class with Quirrell in a few minutes." I said to her.

"Thanks Selena. I'll come out later..." she said. I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to come out so I took off to Dumbledore's office for my lesson. I sat down in my usual chair and got out my book.

"You seem troubled. Has anything happened?" Dumbledore asked me. He had grown to be a good friend, weird enough. It was typical for us to have a conversation like this before my lesson.

"Ron Weasley was being foolish and said something that hurt my friend Hermione Granger. I tried to help her but she pushed me away. I'm just concerned about her is all." I explained to him.

"I'm sure she'll come around later. Remember Selena, we can't force ourselves upon people. But, we have celebrating to do today, so lets get through your lesson and you can go back to your dorm and prepare." he said to me. I nodded to him as I continued to read on in my book about the next lesson. Dumbledore would stop me at a certain page and we would talk about the topic, and like always, we were done earlier then the bell. So typically I took it upon myself to go to the library while everyone else was in class and do a head start on my Potions homework Snape had assigned us. Of course, being in the library made me think of Hermione and how she was holding up. I sighed, not being able to help myself and feel bad for her. I had just finished jotting down what I would need for my essay when the bell rang and the halls got jammed. I sighed again, knowing that this was also typical for this time of the day. People would be rushing to get some lunch. So all in all... no point in getting up yet.

"Riddle? I would expect you would be at lunch by now." I heard Malfoy say from the side of me.

"Same goes to you Malfoy." I said back to him, starting to gather up my books seeing that the crowd outside has thinned out. "I find it rather odd you have came here to the library. And that you found me."

"I'm not an idiot, you were sitting in plain sight of the door. I could see you from outside." he said. I rolled my eyes as I got up to leave. "Oh, so as soon as I come by to talk to you you're going to get up and leave."

"I'm not an idiot either. When the crowd thins out it means the halls are clear for the most part and everybody is at lunch." I said to him. Gosh, I was irritable today. What was wrong with me? It must be the hunger, or the time of the month. Or both.

"Wait, i'm sorry for that." he said to me. I stopped in my tracks. A _Malfoy._ Saying _sorry. _To a _Gryffindor._ To _me. _"Don't look so surprised, it happens every once in a while you know. Only to people I can tolerate."

"I should have recorded it." I said to him sarcastically. Boy, I was a kicker today. "Oh, its also good to know that i'm tolerable." I said, even more sarcastic than the comment before.

"What is with you girls in this school and getting like this? Gosh." he said.

"You're a real kicker with the girls, aren't you Malfoy?" I said to him sarcastically. We were at the Great Hall doors. "Lesson One: think before you speak." I said to him harshly, turning on my heels and into the Great Hall. I took a seat next to Fay at the Gryffindor table. "Draco Malfoy is an idiot." I announced to them.

"Tell me something I don't know." Fay said to me, going for her second helping. I stocked up on my first. "Sorry Sel, what did he say?"

"He just doesn't understand girls. He thinks he does, but he doesn't." I said to her. Fay rolled her eyes as we started eating. Suddenly I remembered Hermione. I scanned the table for her, but there wasn't any sight of her.

"She showed up at class, but I haven't seen her since. She didn't even answer any of the questions that Quirrell asked us. He was surprised as much as we were." Fay said to me. She knew I was talking about Hermione. "Ron won't admit it, but he feels awful. We can all tell." she continued as I took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"He better feel awful." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"I do, okay? I didn't want to offend her or anything!" Ron said.

"What is up with you boys today being idiots to girls! First its you, then Malfoy. Who else wants to be an idiot today?!" I said, looking at Harry. He was the only one left to be stupid yet today, but its Harry, its got to be coming soon. He slid away slowly as I finished my lunch and rolled my eyes at all of them and went into the common room to try and relax a little. I half expected Hermione to be in the dorm room when I got there to put my books down, but she wasn't. Okay, now Ron was really going to get it. I threw off my robe and decided I needed some fresh air. I walked by everybody in the common room and thought I was heading outside by myself, until I actually got there and found that not one, but two people had been following me out. "Fay i'm - Malfoy?!" I asked. Fay turned around to where I was looking and gave him a funny look.

"What are you doing here?" Fay asked him.

"Well Dunbar, it may surprise you but I actually have somewhat of a heart. I wanted to see if she was okay." he explained.

"Well, if your going to be with her, i'll just talk to her back in the common room." Fay said, throwing a wink my way and leaving. I glared at her as she walked away and then turned my attention back to Malfoy, who had come a bit closer to me than before now that Fay had left. She was going to get it when I got back to the common room, by the way.

"Does she know that we do this?" he asked me harshly.

"No, she figured it out herself. She noticed after a while. The others are just too blind to be able to tell." I said to him, sitting down. He looked at me curiously but nonetheless sat down next to me on the steps hidden from everybody else. He sat comfortably close to me as usual. Except we were quiet today because of me snapping at him before. I felt bad, I admit, but it wasn't much I can help. Sometimes I just don't think before I speak and just let the words come out. "Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just mad." I said to him.

"Its alright. Sorry I was an idiot. It kind of just happens most of the time." He admitted to me. I smiled lightly at him when he finally admitted it. Good, so he knows. "So, what happened anyways?" he asked.

"Ron was being an idiot and said some things about Hermione. He didn't know she was behind us when he said it, and when she heard she ran off. I haven't seen her since I tried to help her in the bathroom. She wasn't in the dorms or common room either. I'm worried." I said to him. He looked at me strangely. It was almost as if he wasn't even listening to me, like he was paying attention to a completely different thing. I blushed slightly when I realized that if Fay was right and he was starting to like me, then it was me he was looking at like that. In a weird way, I was flattered. I mean, he really had almost every girl at the school falling at his feet already, including me, and it was me he was being like this with. Its quite hard for me to comprehend most of the time. I think it was hard for me because he doesn't see me as Selena Riddle, the daughter of the most feared wizard of all time. He actually sees me as Selena Riddle, a Gryffindor first year at Hogwarts. It made me happy that someone thought of me like that, along with my friends of course, but Draco thinking of me like that was different to me. It made me feel different, though I'm not quite sure why.

"She'll come around. I have to get back to my house before they think i've disappeared. I'll talk to you later. Don't fret over this." he said to me, leaving over and picking up my hand and kissing the top of it before running off. I stared off blankly in the direction that he ran in.

"Oh my god, Sel!" Fay gushed, coming up next to me.

"What just happened again?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me as she dragged me up and with her back to the common room. We sat in a back corner with Harry, Ron and Seamus joking around. In the back of my mind though, I had a lot on my mind. I couldn't help but think of Hermione. I kept wondering where she had been all day up until this point. I knew she had been in the girls bathroom, but I wanted to know where she's hiding now.

"Its time for the feast! Gryffindors lets go!" Percy called as he walked out. I told Ron constantly that his brother needed to take a chill pill, but no one ever took my advice on that, did they? I sighed, still wondering where Hermione could possibly be at this point, and followed the rest of the house down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore made no speech, the food just appeared and we all dug in.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quirrel screamed running into the room. "Just thought you ought to know." And with that, he passed out. My thoughts flashed to Hermione. In the madness of it all I got up and managed to sneak out and run in the direction of the girls bathroom.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I screamed as I ran. I had my wand at the ready and was running as fast as I could through the halls to try and find her. As soon as I heard people coming, I hid behind a post and waited for them to go by. The Slytherins were going to their common rooms. But then I saw Harry and Ron run by. I ran out behind them and followed them until we saw the troll entering the girls bathroom.

"Damnit!" I cussed as I got next to them.

"The trolls going into the bathroom!" Harry said as we started to run into the bathroom to find her.

"HERMIONE!" I screamed.

"SELENA! HELP ME!" She screamed back. The troll had noticed us by now and was swinging its club at us to try and get us to go away. I slid under the sink with Hermione as she instructed Ron on what to do. Harry was flying around on his club with his wand in its nose. Before we knew it, Harry was under the sinks with us. Ron levitated the trolls club and knocked it out with it.

"Its just knocked out. Come on, we have to get a teacher!" I said to them as Harry got his wand out.

"There is no need Miss Riddle! What were you four thinking?! You should all have detentions! Ten points from Gryffindor each!" McGonagall shouted. I mentally groaned to myself as she escorted us out. "Wait here for Dumbledore you four. He'll give you the official punishment." she said, going back into the bathroom to take care of the troll. Dumbledore came out two seconds later.

"Miss Riddle, can you explain to me what happened?" he asked.

"I went to get Hermione out of the bathroom from the troll, Professor. I left before you could say anything from the Great Hall and tried to find her before the troll did." I said to him sadly. But he smiled. He was smiling.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for bravery and the caring of others, Miss Riddle." he said to me. I smiled even more and got a hug from Hermione. "Off to bed for you all. Enjoy your weekend, and get ready for the first Quidditch game of the season."

With that, all four of us went back together happily to the common room. At that moment though, I knew we'd be inseparable.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hagrid, what is that?" I asked him, sitting a couple of feet away from his table and saw an egg sitting on the table. Obviously I knew it was an egg, but I wanted to know what kind. Hermione was just as curious as I was, I knew it. Ron was also dying to know.

It had been about two months since Halloween and the troll incident. I got to know Hermione better then before and we were practically best friends, me, her and Fay. Draco and I had gotten a lot closer as well - ever since he found out about my troll incident he's always watching me to make sure that i'm not doing anything destructive. He looks out for me like a boyfriend should, but he doesn't talk to me or associate with me in front of anybody else.

"Wait a minute, Hagrid thats a dragon egg!" Ron said suddenly, recognizing the egg that lay on the table.

"Way to go Ronnie-kins!" Fay said sarcastically from her seat next to Fang. Harry was looking out the window like he was trying to stare at something in the distance, or like he was deep in thought. I wanted to get up and comfort him, but the dragon egg started moving on the table. I jumped back a mile into the wall as Ron and Harry ran to the table once the movements were hearable.

"Hagrid!" I screeched to Hermione and everyone else. I sat on his big chair with her as I watched the dragon hatch from the distance. Looking out of the window quickly, i thought I saw someone coming closer, but I am very tired, so I could possibly just be seeing things. I wouldn't be surprised. I had been very tired and stressed since Halloween, with all the work I have to do for Dumbledore and the rest of my classes.

"Its just a dragon you wimps!" Fay barked to us.

"Excuse me, a dragon breathes fire that can _burn._" I snapped to her. She rolled her eyes at me and I slumped back into the chair.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked, looking out the window. I looked soon enough to see the top of bleach-blonde hair peeking out from the window. I cursed him twenty times over in my head and thought of many ways to possibly hurt him later on. In a way, it wasn't hard to believe that he followed me, because like I said, he's been watching me lately.

"Malfoy." Harry spat. Hagrid soon later kicked us out, as we had to run back up to the castle. When we got there, McGonagall was already waiting with Draco by her side, smirking up a storm knowing he had gotten Potter and his friends in trouble.

"Might I ask what you were all doing out of bed?" she asked us, looking pointedly at me. I looked over at Hermione for an excuse. She shook her head at me, knowing that we were all probably dead meat by now.

"Um, visiting Hagrid?" I said carefully, even though it came out more as a question. Draco smirked at me and I shot him a glare and he looked away. "I know we were supposed to. Come on, just give us the detentions." I said to her.

"Miss Riddle, I will leave you to Dumbledore, as he requested any punishments of yours go through him. For you five, you will have your detentions tomorrow." McGonagall said to me.

"Excuse me professor, I believe you said five-" Draco started.

"Mr. Malfoy, you too were up out of bed, so therefore you will be receiving a detention as well. Riddle, go off to Dumbledore will you?" she said to me. I nodded quickly and darted off to Dumbledore's office, which happened to be opened. He knows I'm coming, crap. I walked slowly up to his office and when I walked in, I saw him sitting at his chair, staring at a pile of what looked like ash.

"Phoenix. They burn themselves to death, but then come back to life through their own ashes. Fawkes just did that very same thing." he said to me as I took a seat down on the chair that sat in front of his desk. "Go on and pet him. Their tears can cure anything, even if you are seconds from dying of infection in a wound." I got up and went slowly over to the new bird and gently pet its head with my finger. He squawked upon my touch, causing me to jump back and sit down. "What were you doing out this late?" he asked me.

"We went to pay a visit to Hagrid's. When we got there, we found he was busy, but we got let in anyways after we said we knew about the Sorcer's Stone-"

"Sorcer's Stone? How did you ever come across finding out the truth about that?" he asked.

"Accidentally we took the wrong turn into the forbidden corridor, and concluded that the dog was protecting something. Later on, Hagrid let out a secret of Nicholas Flammel and Hermione did the rest." I said to him.

"Very good job. Do you know what it truly does?" he asked me. I shook my head. I was a little bit shaky as to what the stone may or may not be capable of doing. "It makes one immortal, it helps my friend create an exlir that he can drink, but when he runs out, he'll die the very next day." he explained.

"We think somebody tried to steal it. The others think Snape, but I think its Quirrel." I said to him back. He nodded to me.

"We must keep an eye out then, right?" he asked. I nodded. "As for your punishment… well… lets just tell everybody that I had you clean the floors, okay?" he said. I nodded with a giggle. "Have a good break, Miss Riddle. Happy Holidays." he said before I left. I skipped back to my dorm, where half the girls were already asleep, ready to wake up early tomorrow to go home for break. Hermione and Fay on the other hand, were awake and waiting for me.

"Well? What did you get? We have to go into the forrest with Hagrid on the first day we come back." Fay asked me quietly.

"Cleaned his floors - okay fine, he told me to tell everyone that I cleaned his floors. We discussed the stone." I said to her, changing into my pajama bottoms and shirt quickly and crawled under my covers.

"Unbelievable." Fay muttered as she did the same. I ignored her comment and went to sleep, ready to leave the following morning.

I woke up the next morning at about 9 in the morning. I guess they thought they should at least let us sleep in a little bit, there was no alarm this morning. I got up and slowly trudged over to my clothes that I set out for today. Fay was just getting back from the bathrooms.

"Morning sleeping beauty." she said to me in a joke. I rolled my eyes as I pulled back the curtains and changed into my clothes and brushed out my hair later. I pulled on my boots and my jacket and ran out to meet Fay and Hermione for breakfast. When I got there, all I could hear was Draco boasting about going home for christmas. I sat next to Fay and Harry.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Harry asked me. I nodded.

"I miss my mum. What about you Ron? Weren't you supposed to be going home?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Change of plans. My parents are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania." Ron explained to me.

"Oi Weasley! How does it feel to not be loved by your parents?" Draco called across the Great Hall.

"Stuff it." I shouted back at him, turning around to spit that comment at him, and then turning around again to face my friends. I nibbled at the rest of my food, but I kept hearing Draco spit things to the Slytherins about our house. "I've lost my appetite." I muttered. I got up and I walked outside and sat on one of the stairs.

"Hey Riddle, I hope you enjoyed scrubbing floors in that old mans office again, because you'll be back in there again." I heard as I was sitting. I sighed. This was actually the first time he insulted me for real.

"Piss off." I snapped, the anger boiling up inside of me.

"Look, she's getting mad. Lets see how mad she can get-" Draco said. I cut him off, and that was it. I had half of my year watching now, and nothing was going to stop me. I got up from where I was standing and stormed over to his group.

"Your such a fake git, Draco Malfoy you know that? You walk around these halls making fun of everybody that you think is on a lower level then you, when your really even lower then them because of the way you act. Then you come to me and for once, I actually thought that you weren't the fake git that you put yourself out to be. Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm not allowed to tell anybody that you ask to see me every night privately to talk, or that you sometimes like to kiss me on the cheek. Make up your mind Draco, stop being fake and leading people on when you don't mean anything by it." I said. Gryffindor house around me started to clap loudly for my speech, especially all of my friends who knew everything. Draco had on a blank face, stunned at what I said. Everything must have registered with him, because soon later he was walking towards me quickly. I was almost afraid to do anything, I couldn't even run. But he didn't hurt me. He kissed me.

"Oh my god." Hermione said.

Thats exactly the same thing I was thinking. He didn't care how many people were watching us right now, he just had his lips on mine softly, in front of the whole school. And I was enjoying it, even too much for my understanding. They say that your to young to fully understand what love feels like, but kissing Draco now, I think i know what it feels like. I knew that I didn't want to let go, ever. I could feel him put his hands on my waist gently. He pulled our lips apart and I couldn't stop the smile that was pulling at the corner of my lips. I looked up and he had half a smirk and half a smile on his face.

"See you after break, Selena." he said to me, pecking my cheek before walking away with his friends. I turned to face my friends after I watched him walk off. They stood there with their faces shocked, but nobody could possibly be as shocked as me.

"Did that happen?" I just asked them. They all nodded slowly, but Fay and Hermione jumped on me after their thoughts processed.

"OH MY GOD!" Fay screeched. I finally start smiling with them and getting happy. McGonagall told us we had to get to the carriages, so we said goodbye to the boys and walked all together to the carriages and then boarded the train. I found us a compartment with no one in it and then we started to talk.

"So at the train station my mum wants to meet you two. She said maybe over the break we can all get together at my house." I said to them.

"That sounds like a great idea! You live in London, don't you? I've always wanted to walk around London and see everything." Fay explained. I leaned back in my seat and set my feet up, since I had snagged the entire seat for myself. My back was leaning against the wall of the train, my eyes on the window outside waiting for the candy trolley. Fay and Hermione made themselves comfortable as well.

"Isn't it your birthday over the break?" Hermione asked me. I nodded. "December 27th, two days after Christmas!"

"Does that mean you get double?" Fay asked. I shook my head.

"I just get them all on the same day. They're the same amount, its just that some of them are labeled birthday and some are labeled christmas. My mom does it so weird, but i'm used to it." I explained to her. "I can use this vacation to think about things with Draco." I said to them.

"You're going to need all the help you can get right now." Fay said to me.

"Let's vent. Talk to Doctor Granger and Doctor Dunbar." Hermione said, sitting on the edge of her seat listening to me. I giggled lightly.

"Well, I've really liked him for the beginning of the year, I guess. I think we really liked each other since the beginning of the year, but we never talked about that. Things started to get better a month after school started and I was in the owlery. That day that I got knocked out and I saw my dad. He was really friendly with me, and he comforted me when it was thundering out that day. It felt really nice and I think thats when it basically started. After that we started meeting whenever one of us would need someone to talk to. There's a part in the stairs that lead into the main court where it connects to part of the big wall, and if you sit there, you're hidden from everybody. Thats usually where we hide. We'll sit there and just talk. Nothing ever happened. Sometimes he would kiss me on the cheek, he would tell me i'm cute a lot. I don't know what to think or do about this. I was going to just let it come and then see what will come out of this." I said to them. "I really like him. But he's Draco… Malfoy." I muttered that last part.

"You should just do what you said. Just try and see what happens, go with the flow." Fay said. The trolley lady came so I jumped up and ran out to the trolley.

"Three chocolate frogs and a box of beans, please." I said, fishing out my money rom my pocket.

"You have a big appetite today, now don't you? I remember the first day, you and the Potter boy with all of your food. Ate every bit of it, too you did!" she said to me. I smiled lightly as somebody gently bumped into me, on purpose, as I was handing her over the pay. I could hear Fay and Hermione giggling through the glass, so I knew right away who it was.

"Chocolate frog." he said to her plainly. He paid over his amount and took his frog. I looked over at him and smiled, and then he smiled back as I tucked back into my compartment.

"You two are so loud!" I commented as I sat back down down, digging into my frog.

"He's still outside. He's staring at you." Fay commented, taking hers and Hermione's from my seat. I looked over and saw that she was right. He was chuckling at me while I was eating like a pig. I giggled and nearly choked, which probably freaked him out some, but I got over it and starting giving the girls dirty looks who were laughing hysterically.

The hours went by and we joked around, then we arrived at King's Cross. We all cleaned dup our mess and left quickly to find our parents. I saw mine right away, and she just happened to be with Hermione's parents and another set of parents I didn't know.

"Mum!" I shouted, running over to her and hugging her. Fay and Hermione ran to their mums, who were the people that were around us.

"I miss you to much, its so quiet in the house now!" she said to me.

"These are my friends, Hermione and Fay. We dorm together." I said to her.

"I was talking to their parents, and they said it was okay to have them over on your birthday!" my mom said to me. We all cheered together, but we had to get back home. I grabbed my trunk and we set off I smiled at Draco before we left and went our separate ways for the holiday.

* * *

**sorry if you actually like the story, its been a while! just really busy! but i hope you enjoyed that update!**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat comfortably on the compartment seat with Fay while we waited for Hermione to board the train back to school. I missed the boys really bad. It was odd, actually, how I missed them. I guess you just get so used to some people that when you're not around them it doesn't feel right. Thats how I felt without Harry and Ron.

"She needs to hurry up, or the train will leave without her." Fay joked. I caught sight of her running back onto the train.

"She's coming now, I just saw her. Oh god, there's Draco coming right behind her." I rambled. Fay rolled her eyes at me when I mentioned Draco Malfoy. She always got so sarcastic when I mentioned him, Hermione was the wise one when I talked about him, tell me what to do and giving me advice.

"Just talk to him for god sakes!" Fay snapped to me as Hermione trotted into the compartment.

"Oh boy, are we talking about little 'ole Draco?" she asked me excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her as I relaxed back into my seat. He walked back and stood outside of the compartment door, waiting for me to go out to him. I excused myself quickly and walked out and to the hallway, then into his outstretched arms.

"Hey." I said to him shyly as he kissed my forehead and i nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I inhaled some air and smelt his cologne that had to have been a gift from somebody.

"How was your break?" he asked me softly as I leaned against the back window of the train.

"Good. My birthday was two days after, so mum let me have Fay and Hermione over for the day. My dad told her, somehow, to get me a silver bracelet and couple of specific charms to match." I said to him. He looked confused when I mentioned my father and how he got me the gifts, but he kept quiet about it as he pulled me into the corner of the train, a darker corner might I add, and kissed me like he did the other day. Once again, I felt the same sensation now as I had then. This time it was much less forced then it was last week, and that I was thankful for. It was short lived, which made me depressed, and he smirked when he saw my disappointment.

"Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams, but when I went home last week blabbering about how I kissed you, I was told I was forbidden to date at this age. We just have to wait another year." he said to me. I rolled my eyes at him as I left his embrace. "Come on, Selena. That doesn't mean we can't sneak around!"

"I'd like to get back to my friends, thank you very much." I said to him. I went back a little closer and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sure i'll see you later." I said to him. He nodded as he sulked back to the Slytherin part of the train and I rejoined my friends in our compartment. "He just wanted to ask me how my vacation was. Then we kissed. Then he said we're to young to be together. I walked away and he complained." I kept explaining to them. They rolled their eyes at my perkiness.

"Well, its good to see your finally in a good mood." Hermione said at least. "I guess we can thank Malfoy for that much. Hey, did you hear about the Talent Fest coming up?" she asked us. I rose my eye brow, as did Fay. "I'm guessing you didn't."

"Talent Fest?" Fay asked. Hermione nodded.

"Hogwarts does it every year. The prefects nominate one person or group from each year in their house to go compete against the other houses doing whatever they want. They let people from the public in every year to see it. Its a hit. Harry wrote me about it over break. He said Percy wants to nominate -" she stopped suddenly, looking around.

"Who does Percy want to nominate?" Fay asked. Hermione looked at me and thats when I realized I was in some deep trouble.

"No way! Nope, not a chance! Draco told me that his house nominated him to do some act about Quidditch, so his parents will be there. Nope, not doing it." I said stubbornly.

"See the thing is… Percy already did it. Dumbledore was thrilled that he suggested you. So basically, you've got the Headmaster rooting for you and by now you've got no choice." Hermione said to me. I put my head in my hands angrily. I couldn't believe they had set me up with that without even asking me first.

"We'll help you if you'd like." Fay said to me.

"He has you put down for singing." Hermione said to me. This time I hit my face against the wall lightly, causing them to laugh at me.

"I'm glad you find this funny." I mumbled to them. "Mean while i'm freaking out and plotting ways to get Percy bad when I get back to school. I need to consult Fred and George when I get back…" I said, talking to myself at this point.

"Whats that muggle song you sing in the common room all the time? It goes something like… _As long as you love me, we can be homeless, we can be starving, we can be broke…_" Fay said to me.

"You sing good! Therefore your doing it with me! YES!" I said successfully. Hermione was now going crazy with wanting to research the song for us that we both sing. It was concluded after an hour that we would be singing As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. Fay stuck me with the rap part. The hours passed by and soon we were back at school, getting attacked by our friends in the Great Hall for the feast.

"I told her, stay away." Hermione said, sitting down. Percy backed up a couple of feet at the table. "Then she stuck Fay with singing with her. Go tell that to Dumbledore." she said to him. Percy ran up to the Headmaster who was sitting at his usual post. Dumbledore nodded as Percy came back and stood up, causing the hall to go silent.

"Welcome back! Before we tuck in, I would like to say a few things about the Talent Fest. The first years will be performing first, they are as follows: From Slytherin, Draco Malfoy doing Quidditch." Harry scoffed. "From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abott doing dance, From Ravenclaw Cho Chang doing traditional dance, and from Gryffindor Fay Dunbar and Selena Riddle singing, after according to the Gryffindor prefect Miss Riddle told Miss Dunbar she would be forcefully joining her." Fay then punched me in the arm at that moment. "You will all be performing for the school and outsiders to see next Sunday. Enough of that, tuck in!" he said to us. I took to the opportunity to avoid questions from everybody on what I would be singing and ate everything I possibly could.

"Easy Riddle, we don't want you to choke." George said to me from across the table. I rolled my eyes at him as I caught the eyes of Draco, looking over at me. I rolled my eyes at him as I kept eating. I was gonna hear it later abut the Talent Fest, thats for sure. I got up from the Great Hall before anybody else and snuck outside to our spot. Soon later he joined me, giving me a cross look.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't know that they signed me up until I stepped on the train today. I made Fay join so that I wasn't the only one being forced." I explained to him.

"I'm being forced too." He mumbled. I looked up at him and he nodded. "My parents thought it would be cool to sign me up without knowing. I was told at the beginning of vacation and have been practicing ever since." he explained.

"Hermione's going to be on mine and Fay's backs for the next week." I mumbled. He laughed at me and I hit him in the shoulder and leaned into it. He kissed my forehead softly. As soon as I started seeing students come outside I got up and went back to my common room, knowing my friends would be there, but that Hermione would start on us about performing. Truthfully, I wanted to perform to show the world that I wasn't just Voldemort's daughter, I was Selena Riddle.

All of us acts for first years were in the Trophy Room behind the Great Hall, getting dressed and ready. Fay and I were ready to go on, Dumbledore made us the first people to go on, much to my dismay. My mom had popped by to see us before. Draco's parents were back here currently, they would stay here until it was his turn. Draco took no turn into introducing us.

"Fay Dunbar and Selena Riddle, you're on in three minutes!" Lee Jordan shouted. Fay and I walked through everybody with him leading us. I must say, we looked a lot old for our age, but it was Hermione's idea. We went round to the stage and waited on the side for the lights to go dark. Finally they did and we ran out onto our positions. It was Fay's cue to sing first.

"As long as you love me." she sang. The music started playing, then it was my turn.

"As long as you love me." I said. The music played a bit more and I sang the line again, until the first verse came up.

"_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, boy,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances." _The first verse was over and I was surviving it. Now came the chorus, where they fully turned on the lights and I was put in the spotlight.

"_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me." _I completed. Fay was now in the spotlight, as it was her turn to sing. Out of the corner of my eye, Draco and his family was watching.

"_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, boy_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene boy_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me _

_As long as you love, love, love, love me." _She finished. It was my turn to rap, so I walked back up front and took a deep breath in.

"_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,_

_I'll beat you there_

_Boy you know I got you_

_Us, trust..._

_A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_

_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do_

_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)_

_Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)_

_Cameras point and shoot (shoot)_

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new guy to be bothered with,_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,_

_But I'd rather work on this with you_

_Than to go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me." _I rapped swiftly. Then it was my turn to go back into the chorus again, with Fay echoing me.

"_As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me." _We finished at the same time as planned and saw all of our friends in front row, along with my mother and now, Draco and his parents. Fay and I hugged happily on stage and rushed off for Cho Chang to go on next. We reached the room again and jumped up and down happily.

"Selena, Fay." I heard. We turned our heads and saw Draco standing there with a smile on his face, his parents behind him. "You did great." he said.

"Thanks Draco. Good luck." I said to him. He nodded as it was his turn to go up onstage. I could feel the looks of the two Malfoys burning into my head, and I couldn't tell if it was curiosity they were looking at me with, or hate.

* * *

**this will be one of the only chapters where i'll let my imagination get the best of me, i promise. thanks for all the new follows by the way, much love! updates coming quick, need to get you guys up to date with what i've written. the mass upload is going to begin!**


	7. Chapter 7

My father was on the back of Quirrel's head the entire time. Thats why he could hardly stand me. He hated me because he could hardly stand my father. But Quirrel is gone now, Harry got rid of him and my father. Harry was surprised when I didn't shun him for that, but on the inside I was grateful, because I knew how dangerous he could be. He wants to harm my friend, that makes me mad.

Draco often sneaks me out to the corner of the seventh floor, away from everybody, to snog the life out of me. We often talk about how much we want to be together. He says that he doesn't care what his parents think, he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend sometime next year so that we can show everybody. Even though by then, nobody will be surprised. Right now we were in the spot on the seventh floor, my head laying on his chest. It was one of the weekends that the uppers went to Hogsmeade for the last time of the year, for the train was leaving tomorrow morning. He had a couple of strands of my hair in between his fingers sweetly, twirling them around his fingers. I wasn't really speaking to him, and he wasn't speaking to me. We were just sitting there.

"How does it feel? To know he was there?" Draco asked me. He was referring to my father being on the back of Quirrel.

"I find it odd. But its strange you know, he was so close to me and I had no idea." I mumbled to him. I turned over slightly, making him have to readjust his grip on me. I rested my head in his shoulder gently as he kissed my forehead. I sighed gently. We had moments like this and it made me hurt inside that we couldn't be together until next year. I wanted to be together with him now.

"Are you thinking again?" he asked me again with a chuckle. I nodded on his shoulder. "Do I need to give you the speech again?" he asked me. I shook my head as I giggled. "There, much better." he said to me. He then sat us upright and pressed his lips onto mine. I was secretly hoping that us kissing today would lead to what happened yesterday, I really liked yesterday. It was nothing bad, he might have touched me above my clothes though. Once he noticed what he was doing though, he stopped. Which made me feel bad because I was enjoying it. But today he was still to shy to do anything. He sensed my change of mood I think and took his lips off mine. "Whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said quietly. He scoffed to me as he brought my eyes up to his.

"Your lying." he said to me. I shifted uneasily on his lap. "Selena, you know you can tell me anything. I've told you some pretty serious things, and you can tell me anything you want." he said to me. I blushed red thinking of his possible reaction. "Are you upset I stopped kissing you?" he asked me. I nodded slowly as he chuckled.

"I liked yesterday, a lot." I said to him. I could practically sense the smirk that was on his face right now, but he took no time getting back to what he was doing before, this time the way that I wanted him to act, running his hands up my sides tenderly and kissing me softly, but yet hungrily. I stopped myself from smiling into the kiss and just kept on snogging him, which is what it turned out to be now. Draco pulled his lips off mine for air finally.

"Its almost time for the uppers to get back." he said quietly and suddenly, in a panic. "You should go to your house." he said, more forcefully. I gave him a look, wanting to know what was going on. "Fine. My parents are here. In the school." he said to me. I nodded to him and hopped off the ledge. "Wait." he said to me. I turned around as he was now next to me and he kissed me on the lips. "Have a good summer, babe." he said.

"You too Draco." I replied. He left before I did and went down to the dungeons. I on the other hand, went to the Great Hall, but not before I was stopped by a prefect saying that Dumbledore wanted to see me. I then had to skip back up to Dumbledores office and let myself in. He was sitting behind his desk, with the Malfoys standing behind him wait Snape, who were in a quiet conversation.

"Miss Riddle, i'm happy to see you. I want to tell you your Defense Against the Dark Arts test scores." he said. The room got quiet and my heart started beating a mile a minute as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He chuckled when he saw my panicked expression. "You did fantastic. Not a single question wrong on the test. Even better then Miss Granger." he said to me. My mouth almost dropped to the floor. I did better than _Hermione?_ That's not even possible. "You did better then her in all your classes, flawless exam reports on all your subjects."

"Professor, she's way smarter then me, how in the world is it possible? I mean, she studied for these tests and i'll admit, I didn't even touch my books." I asked him, surprised.

"You underestimate yourself Selena. You are a bright girl, very much like your father who was a bright man." Dumbledore spoke to me. I flushed a tiny bit red at the mention of me being like my father, I didn't know wether that was a compliment or a bad thing. "That's a compliment, Selena. Your father was very bright, like you." he said to me.

"Thank you professor." I said to him as he gave me my results paper.

"I've mailed your mother. She's very proud of you. Your father would be too, I imagine." he mentioned to me. "Now, go off to lunch. I expect your friends are looking for you." he said. I nodded as I got up and walked out of the office, but not before catching a glimpse of the faces of the Malfoys. Mrs. Malfoy's face was soft and understanding, but Mr. Malfoy's was all hard and disgusted. I ran out of the office upon seeing his facial expression and finally down to the Great Hall.

"Selena! Finally! We've got out test scores back, i got all nearly perfect scores. Just a few things I missed. What about you?" Hermione asked me.

"I've got all perfect scores. Not a single question wrong on any of them, Dumbledore tells me." I said to her. She gave me a jealous look. "Don't worry about it Hermione, your still better then me probably." I said to her.

"Harry's out of the hospital!" Fay screeched. I looked over and saw him practically limping from the door way. We all got up and went to go hug him.

"Thank goodness your alright Harry. We've been worried sick!" I said to him, almost scolding him, even though I don't know why. He rolled his eyes at me as we went back to eat some lunch.

"Selena did better then Hermione in her exams!" Ron boasted, almost laughing. Hermione turned red, clearly mad at the fact still. I nudged Ron in the arm, signaling to stop. He got my point and stopped like he was told. I chuckled at Hermione's frustration that I did better then her and started to eat my lunch. She sat quietly across the table and got up and left swiftly as she finished. Wow, this really made her mad. I shrugged it off and got into a conversation about what my summer was going to be like with Fay. "I'm going to Egypt to visit my brother!" Ron said happily as he started to pay attention.

"I don't know where my mum plans on taking me yet, i'll have to see." I said to them. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco's friends, but no Draco. I sighed as I looked back over at my table.

"No Draco?" Fay asked. I nodded. "Funny, you were only snogging him heavily about a half hour ago." she said. I slapped her in the shoulder and she laughed. The Great Hall got quieter. "I found him!" Fay said to me quietly. I looked towards the doors and Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco's parents were all coming into the hall, Draco trailing behind them. He looked at me quickly and smiled, and I went back to going to my seconds.

"Easy there Riddle, your on your seconds." Fred said from across the way. I rolled my eyes at him as Hermione came back and sat down. "Look who's back."

"I've come to apologize for being stupid. I'm sorry I over reacted poorly for you doing better then me." she said. I looked up at her and giggled, rolling my eyes. "Wow, thanks. I just apologized and you only laughed." she said to me, sitting down.

"I'm my fathers child." I said in between my giggles.

"No your not, you haven't tried to kill me yet." Harry said, piping up from the side as I munched on some cookies. The Malfoys looked at me curiously as they walked by. Harry gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn't know why they didn't like me so much, it confused me so much.

"Earth to Riddle! Are you trying out for Chaser next year?!" Oliver Wood asked me. "I've seen you on a broom, you would do good." he said to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me! Your supposed to say yes!"

"Then yes, Wood, I will be trying out for Chaser next year. Happy?" I said to him. He nodded as he continued to walk towards his friends.

"Why are the Malfoys staring at you?" Fay asked me.

"I don't fucking know! Its pissing me off! I have done nothing expect like their son!" I said a little bit loud.

"And snog him!" Fred and George added louder. I slapped my hand to my face, turning red and getting mad. I heard them laughing next to me and put my head on the table.

"That could be why they don't like you." Harry added.

"Please, Lucius Malfoy bowed down to my father and worshipped the ground he walked on. I'd probably be like royalty to him." I mumbled. "Dammit, I sound like my dad." I cursed. This caused everybody at my table to chuckle, so I fed myself to refrain myself from saying anything else I could quite possibly regret. "I'm bored. We should go outside and cause havoc." I said to my friends.

"Okay!" The twins said happily at the same time as we all got up and ran out of the Great Hall and outside. "Havoc! Havoc!" they cheered. I sat myself on a ledge and laughed until tears came out of my eyes. The boys all ran around and us girls sat outside and watched. I sat with a grin on my face and smiling. I was so worried about coming into Hogwarts and not being accepted because of my father, but everybody was accepting as ever and they didn't care. I couldn't believe how many great friends i had made this year, one of them being somebody that my father wants to kill even. I knew that if he came back somebody, which he might, that he would probably try to use me to get to Harry. But that was a long ways away yet.

"Riddle!" I heard from the side. I looked over to my right and saw Draco standing on the side. I hopped down from my ledge and walked over to him slowly. "What, I can't say goodbye to you for the summer? My parents are taking me today sadly." he said. I giggled as he hugged me softly, and I hugged him back. "Write me over the summer, okay?" he said. I nodded back to him as he pressed his lips to my forehead and for the slightest moment, my lips. Then he turned around and went back to his parents, who witnessed the whole thing. I blushed and ran back to my friends who were the loudest people on the whole campus. But I loved them to death, and I couldn't wait until next year.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now time to go back to Hogwarts for my second year. I hadn't seen any of my friends all summer and barely got the chance to write because I went all over the place with my mum. I had grown two inches over the summer and my hair was longer. I lost almost all of my baby fat and I was starting to look older. I grew too, in more ways then one. I was now wandering the train trying to find my friends. I walked forever on the train until I found them sitting, looking out the window probably waiting for me and looking for me. I held back a laugh.

"FAY! HERMIONE!" I screeched from behind them, loud enough for the entire train to hear probably. They jumped a mile when I shouted this, but they looked at me happily and we hugged. "I missed you guys so much!" I said to them.

"Oh my god I missed you too! Wait till you hear about my summer!" Fay screeched as we sat back down. "Mum took me to South America! It was so cool, oh my god! The rainforest was amazing and the animals were incredible. I saw so many of the plants that are used for medicine and it was incredible. Then we went to the Galapagos Islands and I saw one of those massive turtles! it was great!" Fay rambled. "I brought you all back something. For Hermione, I have a traditional Brazilian bracelet, and for Selena i've got a shirt." she said, handing each over to us.

"Thanks Fay!" Hermione said. "I went to Paris. It was great. My mum and dad took me to all of these little bakeries and it was so cute. The desserts inside were really good. Then we went to Disneyland as a surprise. I thought that was really good. What about you Selena?" she asked me.

"Well first I went to Australia, which was really cool. I held a koala! It was so soft but the claws hurt like a bitch. I scuba dived in the Great Barrier Reef and saw the pretty fish and the pretty reefs that were different colors. Then we went to Hawaii and I swam with dolphins. It was so cool, I loved the dolphins. I kissed one of them on the nose and he made a noise back." I said to them, giggling. "After that we went to the Caribbean. That was cool too, they had great food everywhere we went! Ron would have been in heaven."

"Speaking of which, where are they? The trains left already and they aren't with us." Hermione asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked out the compartment window at the sound of a noise.

"Out of my way twerp!" I heard coming from outside. I knew the voice, I know I did. It was just a tad bit deeper. I smirked as I got up and stood in the middle of the hallway. "Out of my way - whoa." Draco said, realizing it was me. I laughed as he put his arms around my waist and hugged me. "Whoa." he said again as he looked at me more.

"Amazing what a summer and a tan can do, eh Malfoy?" I said to him. Looking at him now, I realized that he had grown at least three inches over the summer and lost all of his baby fat. He looked so much older now. His hair was still slicked back into its normal position, though. He needs to stop doing that.

"Holy shit… yeah." he said as he continued to check me out.

"Just kiss me already, dammit!" I swore to him. He smirked as he pulled my body against his and crushed his lips to mine. He put his hands on my lower back and I laced my arms around his neck. He pulled apart from me and just smiled at me at first.

"Just date already dammit!" Fay cussed from inside the compartment. I shot her a glare as Malfoy kissed my cheek softly and continuously. He chuckled. "Seriously!" she huffed as she turned her attention to Hermione again. I leaned my head into his shoulder as he had his arms around me protectively. A little girl with Weasley red hair walked by, catching my attention.

"Wait a… excuse me!" I said to her. I prayed to god I didn't scare her. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you Ron's little sister?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm Ginny! Have you seen him? Fred and George haven't and neither has my oldest brother Percy!" she said to me.

"I was hoping you did. My two friends and I are worried, you see… do you want to sit with us?" I asked her. She nodded and I sent her into the compartment with Hermione and Fay and went to Draco. "Listen, I'll talk to you later." I said, leaning up and pecking his cheek.

"You better. We have to catch up." he said to me, walking away. I rolled my eyes behind his back and walked back into the compartment.

"I saw them before I got onto the platform, and didn't see them since. I'm scared for the both of them!" Ginny said.

"Wait, is Harry with them?" I asked her. She nodded. "Weird… I thought maybe- OH MY GOD." I shouted. People walking in the halls stopped and stared out the window. Outside of my window was a Ford Angelina, with Harry sticking out of the door. Ron was in the drivers seat, trying to maintain control of the car and keep Harry safe at the same time.

"I found the boys!" Fay said. "I'll go alert a prefect or Percy!" she said, getting up. Hermione had Ginny next to her, hugging her for comfort. I got up and followed Fay through the compartments and finally found a Weasley. Which happened to be Fred and George.

"The boys are in the Ford Angelina guys! Look out the window!" I shouted to them. The Slytherins in the compartment growled at me, but Fred and George did look out the window nonetheless.

"Bloody hell! Harry's dangling out of the car!" Fred shouted. "I'll go find Percy!" he said, getting up and running.

"School hasn't even started yet and they're already going to be in trouble!" Fay screeched. George just laughed uncontrollably and their stupidity.

"You think its funny now, but your baby sister is in the compartment with Hermione right now practically crying! You bastard!" I swore, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Aw, little Riddle left school innocent and came back like a sailor." George said like a goofball. I gave him a dirty look and walked back to my compartment, Ginny now calmed down majorly from before. We were almost at school by now and went to change into our uniforms. I then went back to the compartment and waited until we hit the school. We then sent Ginny off with Hagrid, who was a little bit nervous to leave us. But she did it and we got into the carriages with some people from my house. As we approached, I noticed the Whomping Willow had the Ford Angelina in it and Snape was practically choking Harry and Ron by their collars. At least they're safe.

"Unbelievable." Fay muttered as we continued up the hill. We didn't see them again until after we sat down in the Great Hall for the feast. They were dressed in their uniforms but their skin dirty. "Way to go guys!" Fay said to them as Hermione hit them.

"Did we miss anything on the train?" Harry asked.

"Just Selena and Draco snogging outside of the compartment." Fay said shrugging her shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes as we watched the Sorting Hat sing its song to us once more, indicating a new year.

"_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

I clapped like the rest of the school and watched the first years go up and get sorted.

"Dunbar, Cher!" McGonagall said. I looked over a Fay pointedly. She didn't tell me she had a sister. She looked just like her, how could I miss it?! She rolled her eyes at me as the sorting hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!" We clapped and shouted for Cher as she made her way to the table, sitting next to her sister.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" McGonagall said again. Ginny was the last one to go up and scowled when they said her full name. Obviously she was placed in Gryffindor and took a seat next to me. We tucked in and ate our hearts out next. She followed Percy and another girl up to the common room and I snuck off to the seventh floor to meet Draco in our new spot. I sat for about five minutes until he showed up.

"Finally." I said to him, getting up off the ground and standing up.

"I see you've developed a bit of an attitude. Of course, thats not the only thing thats developed." he said to me as he kissed my neck.

"You pervert. You discovered hormones as well, Malfoy." I said to him. He smirked at me as he kissed my lips. I pulled away and spoke. "Remember that we were supposed to talk about our summers." I mentioned to him. That was the whole reason why we came up here.

"I remember saying catching up. That doesn't have to do with talking. But fine. I went to Rome with my parents and stayed there all summer. Your turn, hurry up so I can snog you senseless, I'm deprived." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I went to Australia, Hawaii and the Caribbean. Swam, ate and got one hell of a tan." I said to him, practically jumping up to kiss him. Even though grew he was still taller then me, but he grew too so he got some height on me as well.

"I missed this so much." he said to me as he pulled away from me. "Not just the snogging, but you. So much." he said. He then went back to kissing me and put the tips of his fingers under my sweater and blouse so they were touching my skin, and he used his other arm to bring me closer to his body to the point where I was completely pressed against him. Before he could get himself carried away I backed away from him.

"But Draco, we go through all of this but yet we don't date yet. How much longer are you waiting?" I asked him impatiently. I had thought about that a lot over the summer, and concluded that I don't really want to have these snogging sessions with him unless we're dating.

"I told you, this year. I've got it planned. Be on your toes, Riddle." he said to me as he turned around and walked away. I scoffed to myself, knowing this would be typical Draco behavior and that its typical of him to keep me like this. I tucked my shirt and my sweater back in and fixed my hair a bit. I walked back to my common room quickly to avoid getting caught. It would suck to have a detention this early in the year. I trailed back up to my dorm room and tucked myself under the covers after changing, ready for class early the next morning.

* * *

**i know the song i used for the Sorting Hat was for their first year, but i needed the chapter to be longer so i figured i would add it in.**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't get my timetable until the next morning at breakfast. I had unattractively been stuffing my face with pancakes when McGonagall dropped it in front of me and laughed. Then I almost choked when I looked at it.

"What the actual hell?! Lockhart? Defense Against the Dark Arts?! I'm not learning from that moron!" I shouted angrily. Hermione gasped at me. Every girl in the school thought Lockhart was a god or something. Except me. "Excuse me if I don't think he's all what he's cracked up to be." I said to her. Ginny giggled from next to me and Ron and Harry full on laughed. A note came to my table via Fawkes and dropped something to me.

'_Miss Selena, _

_You can report to my office at the time of your Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. He's afraid to teach you as well. There are benefits from being the Dark Lord's daughter, it seems._

_Dumbledore'_

"YES!" I shouted loudly as I held the note in the air. Ron stole it from me and cussed, along with Harry. "Have fun with Lockhart today! Ha!" I said happily.

"NOT FAIR AT ALL!" Ron shouted as he got up and stormed off to Herbology. I snickered as I followed them quickly. "I can't believe you again, while we're stuck with an idiot for a teacher you get to be taught by Dumbledore…. hmph." he pouted. We walked into Greenhouse three and took our spots.

"If you guys want, i'll teach you what Dumbledore teaches me. So that you don't fail the year, you know. That would be bad." I said to them. Ron gave me a look and pushed me in the shoulder, to which I slapped him in his.

"Miss Riddle! Class hasn't even begun yet and you're already abusing Mr. Weasley!" Professor Sprout said. Little snickers told me that the Slytherins arrived. Ron looked over at them and glared.

"You'd be pissed too if you knew! I can't believe it… I hate you." Ron said to me.

"Its like Dumbledore said… there's benefits to being the Dark Lord's daughter… benefits like the moronic DADA teacher doesn't want to teach me so I get out of him." I said to Ron.

"Riddle I hate you too now." Malfoy said from across the table. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that would never be true. Hermione and Fay finally walked into class and took their places next to me. Fay glared at me, probably finding out what was going on. She liked Lockhart about as much as I did. Professor Sprout told us to put our earmuffs on and pull the mandrake out of its pot. I did so easily, spraying myself with dirt in the process. The thing screamed bloody murder. Neville just about passed out at the sound of it. Then Draco tickled the stomach of his and it bit him. I laughed at that and went back to repotting mine. At first I struggled with the stupid thing and it wouldn't sit still. But then once I had it in the pot I just threw dirt on top of it and I got it to sit still. She dismissed us early so we could change robes. I did so quickly and headed to Dumbledores office. I walked in and he was already sitting at his desk, looking amused.

"Happy are you?" he asked me as I sat down by his desk.

"You have no idea." I said to him. He chuckled at me as I got out my books.

"No need for books today. I'm not one to want to teach on the first day of school. Quite frankly, Professor Lockhart's teaching course is all about him, and I dislike that. I knew you would too, and since he is frightened to teach you.. I trust that you can show your friends the real things." he said to me.

"They've already asked." I said laughing. There was a knock at the door and Lucius Malfoy strolled in. Wonderful.

"Lucius, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Dumbledore said. "I assume the problem this time is about our new teacher?" he asked. I let out a scoff. "Miss Riddle, everybody knows that you just like him so much already, and he likes you clearly too." Dumbledore added sarcastically.

"Moron." I muttered unhappily.

"So much like your father." Dumbledore said. He remembered that Lucius Malfoy was in the room and turned his attention back to him for the time being.

"There has to be somebody else fit for the job. Lockhart has no idea what he's doing! He's just a conceited airhead." Lucius Malfoy said. I chuckled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. This is seriously the quiz he wants us to take?!" I said to Dumbledore. I looked down and read it. " '_What is my favorite color?' _Seriously?" I asked. Dumbledore chuckled at me. "Professor, I can't believe i'm saying this, but i'm with him on this one. Every single one of those students is going to fail that course because of him. I mean, i'm already basically sworn to be teaching Harry and Ron so I can save them, and Hermione and Fay can save themselves…." I rambled.

"Miss Riddle, i'm afraid for that too. I'm so happy that you offered yourself to teach Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Maybe you could also teach a third student?" he asked me. I didn't even have to think about who it was. "Judging by the look on your face, you know who I am talking about." he said to me.

"Well sure… but it can't be together. They'd kill each other. As entertaining as it would be… I really don't want to my two best friends and my… close friend…. killing each other." I explained. Lucius Malfoy sighed from standing next to me.

"What makes you think, Dumbledore, that a twelve year old is smart enough to teach these kids?" he asked.

"Lucius, it so happens that she is first in class. Dark Arts comes natural for her as it did to her father. I would have expected you to know that." he explained to him. "I say during your study period you get the three of them in the library and teach them… your attitude and mindset is enough to make them cooperate with you." Dumbledore said to me.

"So now your basically saying that I have no choice but to put Harry, Ron and Draco all together in the same room for an hour?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh this is going to be great. He's not going to be happy." I said with a laugh.

"Well Miss Riddle, assure him that this is much better than what you two normally get up to and there is a possibility that there will be less encounters with Filch." He said. My cheeks flushed an extremely deep shade of red. "I know everything that goes on with this school. The view I have of the main courtyard is fantastic from here, i can see everything. Even what the students can't see. I think you must relocate." he said to me. My face couldn't turn any redder so I just sat quietly. "I will send a note to each of the students."

"Just leave the surprise of them all being together for when they get there. If Draco knows that Harry and Ron will be there he won't show." I said to him. "I know him well enough by now. Oh, don't tell Draco its me either, I want to see the look on his face when he sees me." I said with a smirk. Dumbledore's face light up with happiness and he offered me a lemon drop. I gladly took one and sat there and read ahead in my DADA book. Dumbledore released me early so I went down to the library and sat by the door waiting for the bell to ring. Once I heard that I went on and headed on down to Potions. Draco came in looking pissed off beyond al hell, my guess is that he got the letter. Harry and Ron took their seats next to me.

"He's an idiot, he released pixies on us and half the class ran out!" Ron complained. "Oh, and since when are we learning with Malfoy?" he asked.

"Since his father came in and basically said to Dumbledore that Lockhart wasn't good enough. Did he find out?" I asked.

"That we're learning with him? Yeah. He also figured out that your his teacher." Harry said back to me. I looked over at Draco and saw him giving me a cold look, to which I glared hard at him and he snapped his head away. Snape came into the room and we all went quiet. I droned him out for the entire class and got up and half ran and half dragged Harry and Ron to the library with me. I sat in a spot I know Draco would find me.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Ron asked me.

"I'm not. Dumbledore is. I told him you three would practically kill each other, but he insisted that I could control you three. Plus, his god damn father was there! What was I supposed to say? No?!" I asked him.

"You could have!" Ron said. He looked over my shoulder and groaned, signal that Draco was now here.

"I'm just as happy about this as you are Weasley." Draco muttered.

"Clearly we're overjoyed." Harry said back. Draco was going to open his mouth when I silenced them all from talking.

"Look do you want to fail for the year or not? Because if any of you three give me anymore crap i'm walking out and you can all fail! I'm not going to waste my time if all your going to do is glare at each other and complain about one another! You hear me?" I asked loudly. They all nodded quickly as I heard a chuckle from behind me. Dumbledore was standing there with Lucius Malfoy in tow.

"I knew you could keep them in line. Silencing charm? Very good idea." Dumbledore said to me. "Start them on Chapter 1. You read that today in my office." he said as he gave me three books. I placed them in front of the boys.

"If he causes you any trouble, feel free to hit him or mail me." Lucius said, looking pointedly at Draco. I nodded as they turned their backs and walked away. I took the silencing charm off and gave them glares and they didn't say anything for a while.

"Have I ever told you that your hot when your mad?" Draco asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try Romeo. Read the book." I said to him sternly. Ron chuckled from across the table. I looked over at him and gave him a look and he went back to reading.

"So how are we supposed to understand if we're just reading?" Harry asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Your making this up as you go along aren't you?" he asked.

"Yup." I said to them. They all rolled their eyes at me in unison and I shrugged them off. I leaned over and onto Draco's arm, using it for a pillow. Ron fake gagged and I glared at him hard and he went back to working.

"Teacher falling asleep on the job?" Draco said sarcastically.

"You heard your dad, I can mail him if you cause me any trouble. I've also been given permission to hit you." I said to him with a smirk. He grunted and went back to reading. The period flew by and Draco dashed out of the room and went to Potions in a hurry to get out of the library and away from Harry and Ron. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him as he walked away. Hermione of course asked about all of it, along with Fay. Fay just about doubled over with laughter when she heard the story, earning a glare from Draco. He then looked at me and gave me a look, and I knew automatically what he was trying to say to me.

After a long lunch period, and three draggy classes of Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic later I was finally done with classes. I threw all my books down onto my bed roughly and changed into a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and a tight sweatshirt that I accidentally shrunk in the laundry. I went up to the seventh floor before eating, I wasn't really hungry to begin with. Draco showed up shortly later, smiling.

"Nice sweatshirt." he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Control your hormones. I know that you just discovered them and its going to be hard -"

"Shut up." he snarled as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest to kiss me. By force of habit I draped my arms around his neck and of course kissed him back. It was so daily to do this for us, it was like taking drugs, you have to do it everyday. Except now that he's got his lovely hormones now coming into play, it was so much better then last year, much more hot.

"You know, I'd love to get to dinner." I muttered. He smirked as he kissed my neck softly and looked up at me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, leaning my head back against the concrete. "Why must you make me go against everything that I believe in?" I asked again.

"I have that effect on people. See you at dinner." he said. With that, he turned on his heel and walked off.

Bastard.


	10. Chapter 10

The first month of school went by uneventful. Well, besides Draco buying his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team and Ron's broken wand back firing a spell to him and making him throw up slugs. Oh, and I got a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser. Pretty cool, right? Oliver Wood says i'm one of the fastest people on the team, which makes me happy. Of course, Draco gets a bit jealous of that and he says that Wood's just saying that. But he's going to discover the truth today. Its the first match, and its against Slytherin.

"Alright everybody listen up!" Wood said. I turned around from talking with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and looked at Wood. "Todays our first match, and its against Slytherin. We've been training day in and day out for this, and I know we can do it. Hell, we've got the best seeker in the school on our team and one hell of a good that we've just acquired! Now Riddle, no flirting on the field, got it?" Wood lectured.

"Don't worry about a thing Wood. If anything I could quite possibly be used as a distraction." I said as a joke. Wood rolled his eyes as I grabbed my broom and mounted it.

"You alright?" Harry asked from the front of me. I nodded slowly as I heard Lee Jordan introduce the Slytherin Quidditch team faintly. "Good, cause here we go." he said. The doors flew open and we all went in formation.

"Here are the Gryffindors! Keeper Oliver Wood, Seeker Harry Potter, Beaters Fred and George Weasley, and Chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and now Selena Riddle! Riddle, might I say you look fantastic on a broom-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall barked. I held back my scoff and kept a straight face as we took one last lap around the field and landed on our side.

"Sorry Professor. Captains will shake hands and the Snitch, Quaffle and Bludgers will be released, right about…. now! Riddle's got the Quaffle. That was fast!" Jordan narrated. He was right, as soon as the Quaffle was in the air I went diving straight for it and got it before any of the Slytherins had a chance to. I passed it over to Katie Bell, who passed it to Angelina, who passed it to me, and I threw it into the hoop. "Wonderful job! Riddle scores the first 10 points for Gryffindor!" I could hear the Gryffindor side of the room erupt in cheers which made me smile. "Oi Malfoy, might wanna pay less attention to Riddle and more attention to the snitch!" Jordan said, causing me to let out a laugh as I dove back down for the Quaffle again. One of the Slytherin chasers whose name I didn't care to know stole it instead, and Katie darted after him. "Potter sees the snitch! He just darted after him, Malfoy on his tail!" Jordan announced.

"Thanks for the obvious idiot!" I shouted as I flew past him.

"Oi Riddle, shut it or-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled to him. He proceeded to apologize and I watched the boys for a split second, and that was enough time to see a bludger go straight into Harry's arm.

"BLUDER ATTACK!" I shouted to Madam Hooch on the ground as Harry went plummeting down, yet somehow landed safely. He managed to raise his arm in the air, somehow catching the snitch in the process of all that. "Harry, you alright?" I asked him.

"Nothing for me? I'm your kinda boyfriend for god sakes!" Draco spat sadly. I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly, only kinda, not official, i don't have to care as much. Your fine you big baby." I said to him. He continued to groan in pain as the Professors came onto the field. Lockhart was the first person to reach Harry, and McGonagall pulled me back when he attempted to put a spell on his arm to heal. "What the hell did you do?!" I shouted to him.

"Well… there's no pain." Lockhart said stupidly. I gave him a dirty look as we all headed to the hospital wing with Harry, all still kind of celebrating that we won the match. The Slytherin team followed us there, treating Draco's injury. He's such a drama queen.

"How you doing Harry?" I asked him. "Besides having no bones in your arm." I added last second. He glared at me as Madame Pomfrey came running over to him, Ron and Hermione running behind him and Fay and Ginny coming in close behind.

"Out of my way! Mr Malfoy stop your whining, you are fine! Leave!" She shouted. I looked at him and laughed, walking over slowly to see him.

"So tough." I said sarcastically to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. He acted like he was flinching, but when I gave him a dirty look he stopped acting for a bit.

"Hey, you didn't get hit with a broom on the shoulder! The shoulder your hand is on, by the way." he said to me. I rolled my eyes as I kissed his forehead softly. "I suddenly feel better." he added.

"My little Drama Queen. Get out Romeo, you heard her. Your fine." I said to him, skipping back over to Harry. I heard Draco mutter something as he got up and sulked off. Harry spit out the Skelegrow, landing on everybody but mostly me. "Harry!" I shouted.

"Sorry it tastes like crap!" he said to me sharply.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Madam Pomfrey said to him. "Now you get out! Your in for a very long night Mr Potter." With that, I followed my friends and team mates and went back to the common room to change into more comfortable clothing than my Quidditch uniform.

"You know Draco's parents were barely watching him the match, they were watching you." Fay brought up while I was changing. I rolled my eyes at her to show how much I truly cared. "I'm not joking with you, Sel. Then his father kept saying things to Mrs Malfoy the entire match. It weirded me out." she said.

"I'm sure its nothing. I'm not that exciting." I said to her casually.

"Yeah, but your father is, and his father was and probably still is a follower of yours." she pointed out. "Ginny's been writing in this book lately. I saw her do it, and when she writes in it, she'll put something down, but then it disappears and the writing of somebody else shows up after in its place." she explained to me quietly. "Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't noticing it, but I am. When I was at Diagon Alley before school started I saw Lucius Malfoy slip the book into Ginny's cauldron. Its filled with Dark Magic, thats the only explanation." she kept going quietly.

"But why would he do that? To a Weasley?" I asked to nobody. "Maybe my mum would know something about it… or Draco…" I said, trailing off in my thoughts. "Gotta go!" I said to her, making a dash for the seventh floor. I remember prior to the match we agreed to meet at our spot.

"I didn't think you'd show up today. Aren't you supposed to be celebrating? Don't you Gryffindors party it up?" he asked me. I nodded as I laughed, going closer to him leaning on the wall. He put his arms around my waist and brought me close to his body. "So why aren't you with them? What do you want? Well, actually, what do you need to know? Dunbar followed you, the two of you are up to something." he stated. I heard Fay come out from where ever she was hiding.

"What did your dad give Ginny Weasley?" she demanded as I stepped back.

"A book, obviously." he said. I gave him a sharp look and he spilled more. "Okay, okay. It belonged to Tom Riddle, your father Selena. Its got some Dark Magic on it. Thats about all I know." he said to us. I gave him another look, I knew he knew more. "Jesus christ Selena. Fine, he said to me that somehow the things gonna take over her body and she'll open up something called the Chamber of Secrets and that the thing inside of it will kill all the muggleborns in the school. Its only supposed to answer to the Heir of Slytherin, so I don't know how thats gonna work." he rambled.

"Well shit for me then!" Fay cussed. But then realization struck her. "Wait… Heir of Slytherin… Tom Riddle… Selena thats you! If we get in there maybe you can stop this from happening! I'm taking her, we're finding this damn thing!" she continued. She grabbed my arm and dragged me with her, but Draco followed. "Where the hell can it be?" she asked.

"He mentioned something of a bathroom if that helps at all." Draco added, holding my hand tightly. He was scared shitless for me. How cute. "I see that smug look." he snarled.

"Shut it." I said to him as we walked into the bathroom on the second floor. The bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. Lovely. I noticed a sink with a snake engraved on the top. "Hey guys…" I said slowly. Draco came close to my side, Fay following. "How do we open it?" I asked.

"Open?" Draco asked. Nothing happened. Fay tried next, with no result. "Maybe only she can. Try it."

"Open." I said. Nothing. "Wait… Snake… Parseltongue! Wow, i'm an idiot!" I said to them, but it came out sounding more like me talking to myself. I heard Draco chuckle and I elbowed him in the ribs. "_Open."_ i said, hopefully, in parseltongue. I jumped a mile when the sink and mirror started to move out of our way and into a dark chamber way. "Lumos." I said quietly, lighting up the way. The others did the same as we quietly walked along the path.

"Lovely, another door." Fay said. I looked at them narrowly as I hissed something, opening up the actual chamber.

"You guys stay here…" I said to them as I walked through. I pryed my hand out of Draco's and walked forward quickly so they wouldn't follow me. "_What's here?"_ I hissed. I heard another hiss back and a massive snake came out of the statue.

"_You must be the new heir of Slytherin. I am at your full service. I am the basilisk." _it replied back.

"_Listen to me carefully. There will be a girl that comes down here, she'll have red hair. She's going to claim she's the heir, but she isn't. I am the heir." _I informed him.

"_She's already been, but I could tell it wasn't her. You look like him. She's ordered me to kill the muggleborns."_

_"Please, don't kill any of them. Anything except killing. Do I make myself clear? My best friends are muggleborn and if they are dead we will have a major problem." _I ordered angrily. I was pissed that Ginny had already been down here, that would be a tad bit harder for the basilisk to try and make something up.

"_I will not kill. I will petrify, is all. Do not let your friends go anywhere without a mirror, if they see my reflection they will be able to be petrified. Only tell them to look if they hear me hissing. Now if you excuse me, I must go carry out the other heir's orders. I suggest you stay away from the main corridor near the library, its going to get ugly._" he said to me as he slithered away. I sighed as I ran back to my friends.

"Well?" Draco asked as he got all protective on me.

"Fay, don't go anywhere without a mirror. If you hear anything sounding like hissing of some sorts, start to walk looking in the mirror. That way you'll only be petrified. He said he would only petrify. And to stay away from the corridor near the library." I informed them as we left.

"Lovely. I have to carry a mirror everywhere I go." she muttered. "Well, I assume you two want your snogging time. I'll go find a mirror in our dorm." she said as we approached the exit. I hissed something as we left and the chamber closed behind us. I scoffed at her as she walked away and ran to the common room.

"Lets go upstairs." he said in my ear deeply. Damn, when was he able to talk deep? I kinda like it. I giggled lightly as he lead us back up the stairs, but not before we heard a scream.

"Fay?!" I shouted, darting for where the scream came from, Draco not far behind me. She was standing still, looking up at something. "Fay what - shit." I cussed. I put my arms around her in order to comfort him. "Damn that basilisk works fast…" I whispered to them.

"Oh my…" Draco said, putting his arm around my shoulder protectively. Mrs Norris was hung up by her tail, and on the wall, written in what looked like blood, was 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.' Filch arrived soon and then Dumbledore. He put the blame on Harry, Ron and Hermione because they were there first. "Selena, we can't tell Dumbledore anything that happened. You can't say anything about going down there. None of us can, got it?" Draco said to us. The both of us nodded.

"Back to your common rooms! Go!" Dumbledore said. I was turning back to go, when Dumbledore said something else. "Except for you three. Miss Riddle, Miss Dunbar, and Mr Malfoy, your all coming with me. I heard what he said." I gave Draco a look as we followed him back up to his office. I sat Fay down in my usual seat. "Miss Dunbar, drink this. It helps." he said to her. She nodded slowly. "Now, tell me everything." he said, looking mainly at me.

"Fay noticed that Ginny Weasley was writing in a journal that when she wrote in it, her writing disappeared and the writing of somebody else appeared. Then she said that Lucius Malfoy was the one who placed it in her cauldron, so I went to Draco to find out information." I said, looking over at him.

"The journal is Dark Magic. It belong to Selena's father. Father says that if she writes in it enough then eventually the Dark Magic will take over her and bring her into the chamber and trick the thing inside to think its the heir of Slytherin. That way the creature will go after the muggleborns of the school." he added.

"But if the journal belong to my father, then that meant he was the previous heir and that i am the new heir, so the creature inside of the chamber must answer to me. So we investigated for a bit and found it and got in. I told the basilisk inside to not kill people. Of course he has to do something, so he's going to petrify the muggleborns instead. He told me that I should tell my friends to carry around mirrors and when they hear hissing to look in the mirror behind them." I explained. "Professor, even though i'm the heir of Slytherin I went down there to try and stop this all, but I was to late. Ginny had already been down there and had given the orders. Please believe us, well me." I added last second.

"Of course I believe you, Miss Riddle. Whats amazing me right now is how quickly you figured it out. How did you enter the chamber? Where is it?" he asked me.

"The girls bathroom on the second floor. Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. There's a sink with a snake etched into it. To enter you have to speak parseltongue." I explained to him.

"Interesting… you guys need to get Ginny Weasley away from that book. Draco, you need to find out as much as you possibly can. Other than that, I am afraid there is nothing we can do. The only person that might possibly be able to stop this is you, Selena, and those chances are slim." he said to me. I got what he was saying and nodded slightly. "Now back to your dorms you go. When I say dorms, I mean dorms." he added. We all left and retreated back to our dorms quietly without saying a word to each other. I let Fay fall asleep in my lap as we sat down on the couch. I looked around for Ginny and didn't see her with us. I sighed. This year just got a whole lot more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's a pareseltongue too, which now makes trying to keep my secret twenty times harder. Also, my three friends are trying to find the chamber as well, because today in class Hermione asked if she knew anything about the chamber of secrets. Oh, and Ginny is not aware of her actions when she goes into the chamber of secrets. I discovered this one day when she was crying in the common room and I went over to comfort her. She had no recollection of anything until she had returned to her dorm room with chicken blood and feathers all over her. I then told her she had no reason to be scared, and she just nodded like she didn't believe me.

By now it was almost Christmas at school, and my quest to stop these things from happening weren't doing so good. Every time we tried to get rid of the book it came back and Ginny was glued to it even more. This of course made me mad, but what was making me even more mad was that Draco hadn't spoken to me all week long or asked to meet up. It made me think like i've done something wrong, when I know that I didn't.

"Selena? Lets go, we're meeting the rest of the house in the Great Hall for the Christmas feast." Fay said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not hungry." I mumbled to her.

"Well i'm not letting you miss today, and i've got my reasons. Now get up, lets go. I'm not letting Draco stupid Malfoy ruin you." she said to me as she pulled my arm. I smiled a little as I followed her downstairs into the Great Hall for the feast. I smiled at my friends who were happy to see me.

"Selena! Thank god you came down!" Hermione said happily to me as she hugged me. "You've been so bummed out over… things…" she said to me. I nodded as I took my seat next to her. She smiled as I started to pick at my food on my plate. Dumbledore thankfully kept the speech short and sweet this year. Ron poked fun at me the entire time to make an attempt to bring my spirits a little higher.

"Alright, thats it! Your not allowed to be sad anymore! Who cares if that stupid Slytherin isn't talking to you, you've got us!" Harry declared. "Now eat some chocolate cake and be happy!" he ordered. I laughed as I did exactly what Harry told me to do until something hit the back of my head, and it looked like a note. I took it and unwrapped it curiously.

'_Turn around.' _It read. I gave it a confused look and turned around to see Draco walking straight toward me. I could swear right about now that my heart was stopping. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fay with a smug look on her face. She knows whats going on. The Great Hall got quieter at the sight of a Slytherin going towards the Gryffindor table. However, my friends were not phased, just excited. They all know whats going on. Of course.

"So you don't talk to a girl for a week and then you throw things at me. But you made the ballsy move of coming up to the enemy table." I said to him as I turned around and stood up.

"You know me. Always the element of surprise." he said to me. I gave him a pained look and he continued to explain himself. "The not talking to you for a week thing wasn't my idea, i'll have you know. I had this planned out better, but forget that." he continued as he took my hand. "Anyways, I can see it on your face that your getting impatient and aggravated so i'm just gonna get right to it. Selena, your beautiful and you know it. Your funny, sweet, and nice… and i'm not supposed to like you. But I do, and I don't know why, but you knew that already. I guess what i'm trying to say is… Selena Riddle, will you be my girlfriend? Please?" he asked. My area got a little quiet when he asked and they looked at me. All it required was my answer back to him.

"Draco… I … yes." I stumbled out. He smiled at me as took me into his arms and hugged me happily. My friends clapped and laughed as we hugged in the middle of the great hall.

"Meet me upstairs later." he said to me as he kissed my forehead softly and walked back to his table and I sat back with my friends.

"You knew didn't you!" I said to Fay. She nodded happily as she munched and I did.

"Are you going home this year?" Hermione asked us. I nodded.

"Yeah we are. Harry's coming with us this time!" Ron said.

"We're going back with Selena because our parents are practically booked over the vacation. Even my sister is coming back with us." Fay said. "Its going to be fun! Are you guys going to visit for her birthday? Its two days after Christmas."

"Mum wrote something about it I think. She said that we might not be able to make it." Ron said to us. I tried to hide my disappointment on my face. "I'm kidding! Of course we're going to go! Did you seriously think we would miss it?" he said to me. I leaned over and hit him on the shoulder hard.

"You suck!" I said to him as I laughed and continued to hit him continuously.

"You love us!" Ron said. I rolled my eyes at him as I went on to eat some of the chocolate pie the elves made. "Save some for me!" Ron bellowed. I slapped his hand away as I dug in for my second. "Oh no you don't…"

"Ron Weasley, stay the hell away from my chocolate." I said to him evilly.

"Fat chance." he said, snatching it away from me in a split second.

"Honestly you two, its food!" Hermione said.

"Exactly! Its food!" I said back.

"You have had far more than your share Riddle. Now cough up the cutting knife." Harry said. I glared at him as I put the cutting knife in his hand and pouted. "No pouting… go pout to Draco. He'll enjoy that." he continued.

"Thats not what they'll be doing later…" Fay said bluntly, causing my face to turn red as a Weasley's hair. Ron and Harry started to laugh at me, along with Ginny who was sitting next to me now. I could tell in her eyes that something had just happened, the demon inside of her just ordered the basilisk to kill somebody again and she doesn't remember. I looked over at Fay and gave her a look, and she nodded. "I'll be right back…" she said, taking my wrist and dragging me with her.

"That wasn't subtle!" I hissed as we got outside of the hall. "But did you see her face? That meant its happened again! Do you have your mirror?" I asked her. She nodded and showed it to me. "Keep that with you at all times now! She's starting to crank it up a notch…" I said to her.

"Whats going on?" Draco asked as he stood next to me, protectively putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled to myself, letting my inner happiness show for just a fraction of a second.

"He's got orders." Fay said to him simply. People were starting to come out of the hall so now we had to talk quickly. Draco cussed and he dragged us both away a good distance. "Look we've got to get that book, and we need to get it now. She was quiet for a few months but now that she's giving orders again…" she continued.

"I'll talk to my father over break. You guys have got to talk to Selena's mother and see what she knows about it." Draco said to us. I nodded as did Fay. Slytherins were now walking by to get back to their common room, leaving us with little time.

"Don't be stupid Draco." I said to him worriedly. He rolled his eyes as he kissed my forehead softly.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Make sure Fay doesn't get herself petrified." he said to me. He gave me one last quick peck on the lips and started for his own common room.

"Everybody get back to your common rooms immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted at us. I gave Fay and look and ran behind a statue and hid. She had her mirror out as we listened to the conversation. "Dumbledore, this can not go on. We've got to put an end to it!" she said.

"I know, Minerva. We must be patient though." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, we need to get extra help. We can't just rely on three twelve year olds to solve this case for us. Whats even worse now is that Potter, Weasley and Granger are now starting get into it as well." McGonagall replied back.

"Madame Pomfrey, please bring Colin Creevey into the hospital at once. Minerva, as necessary as it might be, I will not allow for outside officials to come in and help. Miss Riddle must be the one to solve this issue, period." he said. "Get to your common room now, Miss Riddle and Miss Dunbar." he said. How he knew that we were hiding was beyond me, but Fay and I came out of our spots and ran up to the common room.

"Well shit, now Harry, Ron and Hermione are starting to get involved." Fay muttered.

"It just means we have to get on figuring this mess out. Right now." I said to her. She nodded as we took a detour up to the seventh floor where Draco was waiting. "The others are noticing." I said to him.

"Then we do what I say. Get on it. They don't know as much as we do anyways." he said to me. "Now come on. Lets figure out something now." he added. I nodded as we sat down and tried to figure out what we were going to do. But I remembered one little problem I may have: Hermione was staying at my house.

* * *

**annnnnd my mass upload is over! **


End file.
